Slowly, then Forever
by pipergrace983
Summary: When Christian woke up in the morning after acquiring a business in Vegas, he did not expect to be hungover or married. Married to the fiesty Anastasia Steele, he does not expect her to be who she is. AN: I know this is similar to another story, but I have my own take on it. Ana, is a CEO a well as Christian...Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Christian POV**

I woke up with a groan. A pounding headache causing me to want to fall back asleep. I heard a noise above me, and I wanted whoever it was to shut the fuck up and let me go back to bed

But, ofcourse, luck was not up my alley today and the noise continued 3...2...1... I opened my eyes, squinting, when I finally focused, I could see a petit brunette pacing back and forth, holding a sheet around her.

Who in this fucking world was she?

I looked around the room, clothes strewn across. Looks like I had an amazing night. An amazing fucking night that I obviously could not remember

"Who are you? What happened?" she asked. Who_ am I? _The FUCK? She didn't know who I am? Oh, she is nice actress. Not knowing who I am? Billionaire business tycoon? That's rich.

Of course, I had to be cynical. "Want an encore? Pretty sure its obvious" She turned around.

I had to take in a breath. She was gorgeous. Even with our make up smudged, her hair almost a rat's nest and only in a sheet, she was still stunning. She seemed familiar though. Like...I had seen her before, maybe only a glance?

As I scanned her, I noticed something sparkling on her finger. I looked harder. A wedding ring? What the FUCK? I was disgusted. I couldn't believe it. She was FUCKING MARRIED? What kin of woman gets married and then sleeps around?

"What the fuck? You are married?"

"It seems so, idiot" Never. And I mean never in my life have I been called an idiot. An asshole? A dick? Yeah sure. But idiot? Oh hell no.

"Look lady, you have a husband and you are going around fucking other people. What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh, I believe it is your problem to asshole." There we go...Wait WHAT?

"How is it my problem?"

"Perhaps, you should analyse your own figure" And that is how, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a tsunami fell on my head...coupled with a volcanic eruption.

I knew I was naked, after all, we did seem to have amazing night. But, for the first time, I noticed a white gold wedding band with diamond encrusted in it.

Oh Shit!

**AN: I know this story is very similar to someone else's, but I have my own take on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Time seemed to travel through molasses or whatever the fuck that phrase was. Everything seemed so surreal. Never in my life did I think that I would ever get married. Now, here I was in Vegas, naked with a chick I can't even remember the name of who is claiming to my wife, and the stink of alcohol all over me. Rage surged through me in unhealthy levels. All I could see was red. I was Christian Fucking Grey. There was no was that I make a mistake.

"You bitch!" I roar at her. "You did this on purpose didn't you? What did you plan, huh? Wanting my billion dollar empire. Well, you are not going to get a fucking penny of it, you slut. Whore!" I spat at her. After all, if she ended up in bed with me after one night, she must have done it multiple times before.

At least, she had the audacity to look shocked, as if she can't believe that I had found out her little scheme. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, and her sheet dropped. She looked...amazing. I would fuck her right now, but I did not want to deal with my wife who was just a hoe in disguise. But before I could say another word, my head swung to the side and my cheek burned.

She had slapped me!

"You bastard! How dare you? Do you know who I am? I don't remember anything. And I definitely don't want your million dollar fucking conceited ass," she screamed. To be honest, that kind of scared and impressed me. I didn't want to know who dealt with her everyday, but then again, no one has stood up to me like that before...and it was...different to say the least. But frustrating in every sense possible.

There was a hard knock on the door.

Cheeks still flushed and a cold look in her eyes, she quickly turned around and wrapped herself in a sheet again. Standing there like an idiot, I realized that I should tuck my dick in my pants before it greets a hello to whoever that was behind the door. I grabbed my fitted grey slacks that were lying on the floor and quickly tugged them on. The second I pulled up the zipper, I heard the door open.

"What the hell is wrong with you bro?" A voice sounded. I turned to the person, who happened to be Elliot Grey, who ladies and gentleman, is Seattle's unofficial man whore, official ladies man, and forced older brother.

"Fuck off Elliot. What is wrong with you? You were there yesterday. Why didn't you stop us from fucking getting married?"

"Don't you think I tried?

"Clearly not hard enough"

"Hard enough that you punched me for it" For the first time, I see his black eye. Wow, I have a good hook.

"Ana" a voice called. Who the fuck is Ana? And...for the first time, I see the blond who had come in right behind Elliot. Who the fuck was she? Another bimbo who Elliot had fucked?

My wife or...Ana goes up and hugs her. "Kate" she says. Oh that is the bimbo's name. Fun.

"Flynn is coming soon...should be here in 5 min"

"Ana, why don't you go take a shower and dress before we discuss this?" the Blondie suggests.

After Ana leaves for her quick shower, the Kate girl turns and narrows her eyes at me.

"What did you fucking do to her?" She growls at me.

"I didn't do anything. What, where you in on her plan to rob me of my money too?" Uh oh. Bad choice of words. She seemed ready to lunge at me. But, at the moment, Flynn comes through the door. That man is getting a raise.

He doesn't say anything, except goes and turns the TV on.

"_-tian Grey and a woman have seem to have gotten married last night. Sorry ladies, but the sexy bachelor is off the market now. More to come on this-" _And he turns the TV off.

"A woman?" my wife speaks as she enters the room clad in what must have been her dress from yesterday night. She looks...sexy. No wonder I was attracted to her. "A woman?" She repeats herself.

"Well you are one aren't you?" I say snarkily.

"Do you know who I am Christian Grey?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I had to get to know my future and possible competition. Did I not?" She was being way too calm and collected that it unnerved me. She must have had a good shower. But what in the hell was she talking about? Competition?

"..Wh..What?"

"Let me introduce myself. I am Anastasia Steele. CEO of Steele Inc. ,and not a whore"

**AN: Did you like that? Please review ...Hoping for 15**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I love your reviews, and sorry for the late update**

**To answer some of your questions - Ana already knows who Christian is...but because she is drunk, she doesn't recognize him automatically. But when she is in the shower, she starts to put pieces together and when she hears the news reporter go "-tian grey" she puts him together. And I will try to make the chapters a bit longer, then again, this is my first time so... By the way...there Christian doesn't have a BDSM background. Please don't stop reading...PLEASE**

**CPOV**

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse...The woman that I have slept with, married and disrespected is ANASTASIA STEELE?

"I thought your base was in New York?" I ask.

"Keyword Was. I was moving my office to Seattle, to manage some of my acquisitions in the West coast."

Wow.

I am 28 years old and America's 5th Richest man. Can you guess who is 6th?

...Ding Ding Ding!

Anastasia Steele...Amassing over 36 Billion Dollars. And She was only 25 years old. 25 years of long tan legs that left men drooling in their wake, and a sexy body that was enough to make every Victoria Secret Angel jealous. And now that she had showered, I could tell that although her bloodshot eyes still existed, she was drop dead gorgeous. Waist length chocolate brown hair, big bright blue eyes that almost resembled a baby doll, and high cheekbones with a overall, heart shaped face. That was when I realized where I had seen her. It was in a Green Magazine that promoted Green Technology for future endeavors, and she had done a cover shoot for that, and some of the technology that belonged to her company was included in the Magazine.

Damn, after I saw her picture, with her in a fitted Grey Armani Suit, I had a raging boner that no amount of Jerking off could solve for the next 5 hours.

I was knocked out of my obvious ogling session, when Flynn introduced himself. Fucker.

"I am John Flynn, Christian's P.A."

Then, Blondie decided she had to be in the picture as well.

"Kate, Ana's head of PR Department and best friend." I think I will avoid her as much as possible. She seemed like that prodding and bubbly type of girls that I...disliked...well, except my sister Mia. But, that is an exception. One exception.

"Ok, so how are we going to get out of this?" My wife suggested.

"Get out of it?" Kate and Flynn shrieked.

"Absolutely not!" Flynn said. Ok, I pay this fucknut way too much for him to say that. I thought this man was bright! What the fuck?

"What the fuck? why not?" I, all but screamed.

"Because, first of all, if you get divorced right away, the press will dig up, and your reputation will be tarnished."

"So? Why does that include me Kate?" Anastasia demands.

"Ana, you do realize that although they may not know now who Christian had married, like John said, they will dig up, and guess what, next day your face will be splashed on the front pages of tabloids. Plus, for both of you, you having a marital status will give you an advantage in your businesses. Ana, the Japanese who we have been chasing after the deal for the past 5 months could possibly look at you with more respect just because you are married. It shows that you are a committed young woman. Same goes for you Christian, I don't know what you are dealing with, but I know that the status could help the both of you." Kate reasons.

Damn, that woman had a smart mind. I need one of those.

"Forever?" Anastasia asks, speaking my mind. Hey, great minds think alike.

"No, for 6-9 months. By then, the media thing will have calmed down, and once you both are out of the spotlight, you can do the divorce. And, Ana, by then, hopefully the Japanese deal will be closed and if Christian..."

"Okay we get it...but we have to convince everyone that Anastasia and I have been in love to prove that it was a proper marriage."

"...Got it, we can say that you met in a Business conference around two years ago about Green technology, which both of your companies invest in. From then on, you had a long distance relationship, and you met here in Vegas for whatever reason...and Boom," Flynn finally speaks from where he was sitting, tapping around on his ipad.

Yep, now I know why I hired that fucknut. He makes a lot of sense when he needs to.

"And no one knew about it because both of you were very private people," Kate adds on. Makes sense.

"Um...Anastasia, do you have a home prepared in Seattle already, because it would look best if you lived in Escala with me."

"No, but...sure, only for the appearances though."

"Trust me wifey" I smirked...Wow, did her lips just go up at the corners a bit? I blinked. When I looked at her again, her face remained stoic. Maybe, I had mistaked that for a smile.

"Ok, we'll let you guys...pack," Elliot said. When Kate, and Flynn had left, Elliot turned around, "And little bro, enjoy your marriage" and shut the door. Wiseass motherfucker.

Anastasia and I stared at eachother, sizing the other up, neither of us backing down. Finally, I let go of the stare and walked near the bed, when I noticed something...peculiar.

Was that blood on the sheets?

**AN: Please review...I need some ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

My cheeks turned red. I could feel my entire body heat up. For the first time in many years, I bent my head in the presence of someone, particularly a male, a looked down at the floor. I couldn't face it. I couldn't face reality. I could feel my throat closing, burning at the back. I wanted to swallow, but my mouth felt dry. Tears burned in the back of my eyes. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

I felt so ashamed. I couldn't believe it. The one thing that I had kept for 25 years was gone. The one thing that I had cherished about myself. The one the that i had protected, safe guarded, even from _him_, was gone in a night of omission with a stranger, who I couldn't even bring myself to like.

I wanted to drop to my knees and cry. But I won't because that would be weak. And I will not be weak. Not anymore.

Through my peripheral vision, I eyed a water bottle. Without looking up, I quickly moved and swallowed it down, easing my dry mouth and closing throat.

I looked up. He looked confused - his brows furrowed, and his posture was rigid as if something went terribly wrong for him.

"Anastasia," he asked, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't bring myself to open up and tell him that I was a virgin. I didn't want to. Partly because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction to have had sex with a virgin, but also because I didn't want to admit it to myself. Admit to myself that I had lost my virginity on a night I couldn't even remember. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about that when I had woken up.

I may be a business mogul, but right now all I wanted to do was curl up in my mother's arms. But, I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that for two reasons. She had lost her right of being my mother a long time ago. And, she was dead.

"I'm fine Christian. We should start packing if we want to leave soon to Seattle"

"Anastasia, look, I know I am not exactly in your good books right now, but if you are hurt, I want to know."

I am hurt. Hurt on the inside. But, I couldn't bring myself to voice my pain.

"I don't have to tell you shit Grey. I can take care of myself, and I can promise you, if I was hurt, I would take care of myself. I am not some sort of Charity case that you need to keep after. I AM FINE" I could feel rage growing underneath my skin. How dare he? How dare he talk like he cares about me, when all I am is a gold digger to him.

He looked taken aback. His face was marred with pain, as if I had slapped him across his face, something I had already done. But, that brief look of hurt was just that. Brief. His face returned to the facade of calm and collected, although I could tell there was a war raging inside of himself.

"Fine." One word. That was his reply. The one word that told me everything I wasn't, and everything I wanted to be.

* * *

It had taken us 20 Minutes to make the room at least somewhat descent, and then finally leave. Christian, Flynn, Kate, Elliot and I, along with Taylor and Sawyer, who are mine and Christians's head of Security, headed to the airport, where Christian's private jet was waiting for us. I would have insisted that we use mine, but mine was going back to New York, so that my assistant, Hannah, can bring some of my documents I had left behind and move herself to Seattle.

Throughout the entire ride to the airport, neither Christian nor I actually talked to each other due to the tension from the hotel room.

I knew I had overreacted a bit, and I was embarrassed, but he shouldn't have been pretending to care about me when he actually doesn't. It is none of his fucking business. Not after the names that he called me. Names that maybe after an apology could be over looked, but for me they cut me deep. Because _he_ had labeled me that way. Labeled me a whore, a bitch, a slut. Labels that haunted me through the night. So when he called me those names, it was like reopening a wound that was never fully closed and rubbing salt on it.

I wanted to rip those labels to shred. To do that, I had kept my virginity intact. I had become America's richest woman, never wanting to be labeled as a gold digger in a relationship. But, everything I had built up crashed down when Christian spoke to me like that in the morning. I understood he was frustrated and that he was confused by the scene. But the words they hurt. Because, as much as I wanted to rip the labels until nothing exists, I had taken Chemistry in highschool, and I learned that you can't destroy matter. This morning I had learned that I can't destroy my labels; I learned that from experience. Raw, painful experience.

We reached his plane. It was big, and I was impressed, but that didn't mean I was going to drool all over the place because I did have my own private jet of equal stature.

Once again, the entire flight to Seattle was quiet, with Elliot and Kate glancing at each other. I could see the way that they had started to find an infatuation between themselves. Christian and I sat on opposite couches and were working on our laptops.

I was trying to finish one of my negotiations so the set up will be right by the time we get to Seattle.

From time to time, I could see Christian glancing at me. But, I could tell that he had enough ego to not want to apologize in his behavior. Thus, our 3.5 hours worth of flight turned out to be awkward and full of sexual tension...from Kate and Elliot.

I couldn't _wait_ to get to Seattle.

**AN: Hey guys, this was just a bit of Ana's side. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I love your comments, it really motivates me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

I was sorry. I really was. There were few things in my life that I was truly sorry for, that I've wanted to kneel at the person's feet and beg for forgiveness. I could count those few things in one hand. Anastasia had added another finger to the small collection. I regretted calling her a gold digger. I regretted it because I had made assumptions that could not have been more false about a person that I did not even know. I mean, now that I knew who she was, there was no reason for her to be a gold digger when she was almost as rich as me. But the fact that I had accused her of it, made my heart crumble. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have felt this way...it was just her. Something about her made me feel sorry, and I didn't know what it was.

Throughout the entire flight, I kept wondering if I should apologize to her. But, everytime I glanced at her, I was reminded of the way that she yelled at me, telling me that I didn't care. Granted, that she did have a good reason for yelling out the way she did, I was still worried about her. The blood on the sheets were not mine, that much I knew. So, it had to be hers. I was worried and frustrated with her.

When we arrived at Seattle, Anastasia and I have still not spoken one word to each other. Kate, Elliot and Flynn left to go to their respective places...where ever that was...promising to catch up with us tomorrow. That left Taylor, Sawyer, me and ...my wife to go to the Escala where we will be living for at least the next 6 months.

When we approached the building, I looked over at Anastasia to see if she has the same expression painted on her face as everyone else usually does. Instead, I see her face me and nod. That was...unexpected. Then, I remembered that she was also a billionaire and she was probably used to living in buildings like this or going out with men who did.

"Penthouse?" Her voice shocked me out of my revere. Her face had a bit of a grimace.

"Um...yeah" I said awkwardly. I don't know why I was so awkward about it. Probably because this was the first time we had spoken in hours, but also because of her expression that she tried to hide. It seemed as if she was used to this...in a bad way. Weird.

"Ok, where is your private elevator?" Something else that was unexpected. Wow. NO one had ever asked me that question. It took me a few seconds to get out of my head and guide her towards the elevator, while Taylor and Sawyer took the Service elevator to the Penthouse.

When we stepped in, it was once again...awkward. To be enclosed in such a small space with my wife. Wife. I need to get used to saying that, especially for the next 6 months. The tension right now could be cut with a knife. I turned to look at her. She was looking straight ahead, almost as if trying to burn a hole through the elevator door. She was not looking down or looking away, trying to avoid eye contact, or shuffling or fidgeting; the usual responses I get when I am with someone. I was surprised when she stood perfectly poised, as if she was not afraid of me. It felt different, something admirable.

I couldn't take it anymore. For the first time, I did something I have never before done in my life.

"I am sorry Anastasia. What I did today morning, the things I said...you did not deserve them, and I did not have any right to say them. I apologize. I am sorry, but look at it from my point of view as well. But, please, forgive me."

She didn't say anything. She just stood there...quietly. She didn't move, not even a millimeter, you could have mistaken her for a statue.

When the doors opened into my penthouse...she turned around and looked at me straight in the eye. "You are forgiven, but don't ever pull that shit on me again Christian. You won't be so lucky the next time." With that she turned around and stepped into my penthouse, swinging her hips.

I was shocked. One, I did not expect her to accept my apology...she didn't look like she would. Two, her words were _very_ intimidating. Three, her hips swinging like that was sexy as fuck. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Its Ana by the way"

I am _fucked_.

* * *

It took me exactly 23 minutes to give Ana a tour of my house. She had pretty much nodded at all of the rooms, as if she was already used to it, which I suppose she was. But, when I had showed her my piano, she looked at me with a smile and a glimmer of hope, asking "Do you play?" When I had said yes, she said that it would be really nice if sometime I could play for her. I was waiting for the right time.

The next surprise came when she saw my library. I saw her jaw drop open and her eyes fill with wonder, as if she could live in the library. My heart clenched when I saw her so happy, but there was no was in hell was I allowing her to sleep in here.

When we finally arrived at the Kitchen, I offered her a glass of white wine, which she accepted. As we were drinking together in silence, she suddenly spoke. She seemed to love doing that Sitting quietly, until a thought passed her that she had to voice.

"Christian, I will need a study room when I can work"

"Sure, of course. I will have that ready for you. Would you like a separate one or do you want to share mine." For some random reason, I was hoping she would want to share mine...maybe it was just part of the guilt I still felt from today **morning.**

"A separate one would be nice. Thank you for the offer though, but I do believe that sometimes we might both have business calls, and it could get very stressful and inconvenient if we were in the same room.

"Right, of course. I will make sure to have one ready for you by tomorrow." I couldn't stop looking at her, she looked so delicious in that short black dress of hers and I wanted to fuck her so bad ...like right now.

She looked down at her dress, as if remembering she was still in her dress from yesterday night.

"Excuse me, I am going to go change into something more comfortable." With that she left towards her room, which I had pointed out during the tour.

"Let me know when you want dinner Ana!" I called out, hoping she would change int something appropriate for that.

Damn, I wanted to see her already...Oh jeez! When did I turn so...domestic?

**AN - I hope this is starting to meet up to expectations. Sorry for the delay, but I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, Thank you so much for the kind reviews...I will try to incorporate more between Ana and Christian...but I don't want to go too fast...because then I feel like their relationship is never actually built properly. Please keep reading. I am hoping you will all enjoy this story, as much as I do...I have a lot planned out...especially for their pasts. As for Christian knowing that Ana was a virgin...it will happen...when you least expect it..I guess? But, it will be different.**

**CPOV**

By the time, I had gotten ready, thrown on a fresh white button down and black jeans, my nerves were on high alert. It suddenly appeared with me that I had never had dinner with a girl before, much less a wife. Sure, I had had sex with women, but those were usually the classy women who were found in high end bars that I owned and therefore, dinner was not really an option before fucking. Besides, dinner was always something that meant more for me, much like kissing. Dinner was...intimate, domestic, in a good way. Sometimes, dinner was the only time I would bond with my family. Usually, I was alone, like I usually was and tried to ignore everyone around me, living in an isolated and emotionless cage. So, having dinner with my wife who I had not even known for 24 hours suddenly scared the crap out of me. Maybe it was for being the asshole that I was, but I wanted to be the perfect gentleman for her. For Anastasia Steele, the assertive business woman. For Ana Grey, my wife.

When I went downstairs, into the Kitchen, I received a very welcomed surprise. Ana was in a black dress. Her hair was done in a fishtail braid and she was cooking, or she was making something at least.

"You are cooking?" the question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She looked up, there was a happy glint in her eyes, and I realized before, when she had been looking down, her face was calm. An expression that I had never seen on her so far. Maybe, cooking was her relief?

"I am baking something. What were you doing up there Romeo? It took you 2 hours to get ready?" My jaw dropped open and I was pretty sure, my eyes were bulging. _2 hours?_ That's how long I was ranting at myself up there? Freaking out over a dinner? Damn.

"Uhmm...it was ...man stuff" Man stuff? What was I? A teenager?

"Man stuff?" She laughed. As cheesy as it may sound, it may have been the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard any one have, but I doubted that it showed often. She didn't seem like the person who would always be happy go cheery. But, then I registered what she had just questioned and I was thoroughly mortified. I could feel the tips of my ears burning.

"Anyways...what are you baking then?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out...Dinner's ready...where do you want to take it?"

"We can take it to the terrace or to the dining room"

"Terrace it is." With that, she turned around and grabbed a silver dome covered platter and then turned around and told me to grab the utensils that we would need.

* * *

"Ana, I swear this is the best Lasagna that I have ever had. Thank you." And it truly was. It was so good that I would have married it, but I was married to the person who made it, which was not necessarily a bad thing, in food terms.

"Thank you Christian" She gave me a small smile, but she seemed proud of herself, almost as if she was insecure that it would taste like shit.

"Do you cook often. Do you enjoy cooking?"

She looked down at her plate and frowned. Her hand was gripping her fork so tightly that it was almost turning white. She squeezed her eyes shut and her lips were pursed. She looked up at me again. She gave me a small smile again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No...um, I don't cook often...it's personal. But, I used to enjoy cooking and I think I am starting to again." used? Now, I was almost sure that something happened to her. And, I wanted to know what that was. I wanted to know everything about her. But, I could tell that she was uncomfortable with the topic. So, for the first time, I thought it was a good time to change the topic.

"Did anyone call you about the wedding, now that we have publicized that you are my wife?" Saying the word wife was still awkward for me. It was like the one word that you can never spell correctly. It made you uncomfortable.

Her face hardened and she replied with a tight no. I couldn't help but wonder why. "Did anyone call you or bother you in any sense."

"Not yet. But that is because I have turned the blocking mode on my phone. I am sure that I am going to die tomorrow when I turn my phone on. My sister Mia, she is going to talk the living fuck out of my ear. '." Mia. For Mia, I would do anything.

"It must be nice having siblings who care about you." She gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. I nodded. I stared at her, trying to fit the puzzles together, puzzles that made up Anastasia Steele. She seemed to blush under my stare. A beautiful red blooming up from her chest to the tip of her ears.

"Umm...would you like desert now Christian?"

"Yes please. Where did you leave it? I'll go grab it?"

* * *

**APOV**

When christian left to go get the chocolate cake I made...I looked down at my plate remembering when he asked me if anyone would call. As much of a bother it would have been...I wish there was someone who cared. Someone who cared that I had gotten married on a whim. Someone who would tell me that it is going to be ok. Somene that would talk the crap out of my ear like Christian said that Mia would.

I could feel myself tearing up, but I forced the tears back into my eyes. _I would not cry. I refuse to._

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Christian came back into the terrace. "It smells really good Anastasia."

I give him a small smile. I couldn't bring myself to smile. Chocolate cake brought back some of my good memories. They always made everything better when I was a small child which was why I had made it today...hoping for some better days.

"It's chocolate cake...I hope its good"

"Ana, if this tastes half as good as it smells, it would be amazing. And, chocolate cake is my favorite." He said like a small child who just discovered he had a surprise Birthday Party. I wondered if he had a proper childhood. He was an...enigma and there was something about him...

He moaned. _Oh god, his moans was amazing. Steele! get it together. You can't drool over your husband!_

"Ana...this tastes fantastic." I took a bite of my own, accidentally smudging some chocolate on my lips. After I had licked that part of my lip off, I look straight to see Christian staring at the spot where the chocolate had been, his mouth parted slightly. He gripped his fork tightly.

_Oh god _

**AN: Hey guys, I tried to make it longer, and I am trying to update as quickly as possible. Please please don't give up on me. I know this is going a bit slow...but those are the ones that are good right? Please review...If you give me ideas...I'll always try to incorporate them. please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV**

After an hour long filed with sexual tension, and me wanting to almost kiss Christian for about 1,000 times, I finally went to bed in my room. I was never able to sleep well with the nightmares I usually had, so getting around 4 hours was normal for me. But today, I couldn't sleep as much as I wanted to. I couldn't help think over the odd events that had occurred over the course of 24 hours. I was supposed to start continue my work in Seattle because one my head managers had just died, and I knew my East coast management was well put together, so I thought I would focus my work here. On the way to Seattle of course, Kate thought that a detour to Vegas would be a nice way to lighten up. And now I was married

Christian. Christian was an enigma. I could tell by the awkward way he apologized that he wasn't used to doing that very often, but he was sincere in his apologies...It's just there was something more to him. I knew there was...under the cold exterior that he puts up just like me.

But it wasn't just thinking that kept me up. I feared that if I were to have a nightmare, they might here me...and then I might have to reveal things that I don't really want to.

It was 3AM in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. Maybe a glass of warm milk would help? I needed to sleep at least 3 hours so I can work properly tomorrow.

I got up, still wearing my silk camisole and silk short shorts and softly padded to the Kitchen. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I got the milk out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. Now for the glass...

"Sttoooopppp!" I heard someone scream. I was startled and was on high alert. The same person screamed again and I realized that it was Christian...it sounded like his voice.

Forgetting the milk I ran in the direction of his voice. He was having a nightmare and a bad one at that...I was sure of it. I approached the door where the screaming was coming from. I softly opened the door to see Christian thrashing in the bed, sweat lining his forehead. His duvet was strewn around the bed, half on the floor. My heart clenched. Whatever he must have experienced must have been horrible...I should know. I wanted to reach out to him...but I was afraid. But, when I heard him scream again...I closed the door and walked to his large bed. I tried to grab one of his hands, so that he wouldn't smack me by accident. I held his hand tightly and tried to shake him awake by shaking his shoulder, repeating "Christian" like a mantra. I needed him to wake up. I could feel a tears gathering in my eyes. I am not going to cry. But, this reminded me too much of my own demons.

"Christian" I nearly shouted.

His eyes opened with a scared glint in them. It looked like he was in a trance, almost as if not knowing where he was.

"Christian" I said softly. His eyes snapped towards me as if for the first time acknowledging that I was there. "Ana" he whispered. His hand was trembling.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was never a touchy person. I didn't like it when people touched me and I didn't like it to touch another person, but at this moment I felt connected to him. I launched myself into his arms.

"Ana, are you ok?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I looked up at him, with unshed tears in my eyes, while his hand stroked my hair.

"Are you ok Christian?" He just looked at me, his mouth slightly parted and then gave a sigh. Realizing the position we were in, I scrambled off of him, but his hand still held onto mine.

"Um...I am going to go back to my room now. Good night, Christian." I turned to leave, but his hand grabbed onto my wrist.

"Ana, please, stay" I turned to look at his pleading eyes. "Please" he whispered.

I had never been in bed with anyone since the _incident_. But, he seemed so broken at this point, that I gave him a small nod, which he returned with a small smile and moving over to make room on the bed for me. His eyes raked over me as I climber into bed, and I realized what I was wearing and blushed.

He gave me a small chuckle, which only made me blush more. I tried to sleep on the end, sleeping on my side, to put as much distance between us as possible, but he just yanked my arm and pulled my back to his chest. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist, with his fingers going slightly into my camisole. Once again, I blushed. But, I was also slightly freaked out. I wanted to push him away, because I have not had physical contact in years. But, seeing him in this nightmare gave me a soft spot for him...just for this one night. So, I let him do what he wanted, because I know that deep inside me, I wished that when I had those nightmares, I had had someone that I could hold on to. Someone to tell me that everything was ok. But I didn't. So, I wanted to give him something no one had ever given me.

"I forgot the milk on the counter" I whispered.

He lifted himself on one elbow and looked at me in the dark, with what I think is an amused smile. "Milk? Did you sleep at all?"

I shook my head no. "Oh, Ana" He turned me around so we were facing each other. He pulled my closer to him, and for a second I laid one of my hands on his chest. He gave a small gasp. I pulled away my hand really quickly...maybe it was bothering him. He smiled down at me, and took my hand back to his chest. "It's ok." OK? I was slightly confused. Had anyone touched him on his chest?

I snuggled myself deeper into his chest, breathing in his warm scent, and finally drifted to sleep. I knew I had to wake up in 3 hours, but for those three hours, maybe I can make Christian sleep better by sleeping with him.

* * *

I woke up to the sun heating up my face. My body was burning. When I looked down, I realized that it wasn't just the sun's fault that my body was burning. Christian him one of his arms draped across my chest to the point that one of his hands was on my boob. His right leg was over mine and he was half on me.

That was awkward...and I was freaked out. I turned to look at the alarm clock and nearly screamed. It was 8:27! What the hell? I had never ever slept past 6AM and I always woke up before the alarm clock.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

I sat up quickly. Too quickly to realize that Christian was still on me, thus pushing him of and making him wake up with shocked look on his face.

Oh sweet mother of Jesus, what happened to me?

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter...What do you think happened to Ana? And as usual...please review. I will try to update as soon as possible**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing...it always makes me update faster, because I know that people actually like my story...And, so sorry for the delayed update, I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but then I jammed one of my fingers...so typing was a bit difficult**

**CPOV**

Usually I wake up way before the alarm clock due to my insomnia. Today, I had the pleasure of being almost thrown from my bed before I woke up. Have you ever been thrown while you were practically still asleep? Yeah, it doesn't feel so good.

I blinked several times until I could see clearly. I could Ana jump out of the bed ungracefully and nearly peed in my pants. She just seemed so calm and collected that I would never expect her to be the one to jump out of a bed frantically. And, I also noticed what she was wearing...HOLY FUCKING SHIT. A silk camisole and short shorts with no bra. I groaned. Jesus, is she trying to get me to have a boner in the morning?

I could feel the sun shining on my face...wait what? What time is it? And, that is when my jaw dropped open. I have never slept this late in...forever, and I was late for work. Although it was my own damn company, I had to set an example, not to mention that I had to finish my work today. Hence, that is why I jumped out of bed ungracefully...just like Ana had moments ago. I tried to brush my teeth as quickly as possible and rushed my shower. I pulled on grey slacks. a crisp white shirt, a silk grey tie and pulled on my suit jacket. I walked into the Great Room while I buttoned my suit. When I looked up, I saw Ana looking at her phone intensely. She looked motherfucking hot in a grey pencil skirt, and a light blue silk blouse that brought out her eyes. Her feet were clad in black fuck me Christian Louboutins and her hair was pulled up in an impeccable bun. She looked like a take no prisoners business woman...something that I admired about her as most people cowered in my presence.

"Good morning Ana" I approached her. She looked up from her phone and gave me a small smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her face gave nothing away. Something was wrong. I looked into her eyes and I saw sadness, and a slight hint of fear. Fear? Does she fear me? Did I do something to her.

It then suddenly occurred to me that she was in my room this morning. I vaguely remember asking her to stay the night with me. Had she been afraid of me after seeing my nightmares? Oh, Ana. I felt like such a dick. Maybe, I didn't deserve anyone.

"Ana, I-"

"Christian, can we talk about it after work? I am running late right now, and I am sure you are as well, we might as well have a well thought out discussion in the afternoon." How did she know what I was going to talk about? I didn't get the chance to ask though because both Sawyer and Taylor approached us.

"Ana, your car arrived early this morning." Sawyer says. My head snaps towards Ana in surprise...I was actually expecting to drop her off at work this morning because I thought she wouldn't have had a car here...but apparently she does now. For the first time since yesterday, I could see a grin on her face and her eyes were practically dancing. She bounced on her heels like a little kid waiting for chocolate. Fuck, she was too cute. _Cute?_

"Can I drive it Sawyer?" she asked like a small child. Adorable. Too cute. Oh my god, I turning into a pile of mush. What the fuck?

Sawyer gave her a smile and there was a twinkle in his eye. She's mine, fucker! I looked at her hand to see if she was wearing her ring. She was. For some reason that made me feel like a proud motherfucker. That I could claim to the world that I was married to Anastasia Steele.

* * *

When we approached my private garage that was filled with my audis, there stood a car that I had not noticed before. It was a sleek black Maserati Granturismo. In my peripheral vision, I could see Ana run towards that car. Fuck! Is that her car?

"Ana, please tell me you are not going to drive that."

She stood up with her back straight. Oh, Shit! "And why not Christian? It is my car. I bought it. I've driven it. I am a safe driver. Just because you have been my husband for a day does not mean that you can boss me around." She glared at me to the point that I flinched. God, she was frustrating! I realized that arguing was pointless and was probably only going to make her hate me more.

"Fine, but is Sawyer coming with you?"

"Yes" With that, we stared at each other. I knew it wasn't polite to just turn around and leave. And the last thing I wanted to be was rude right now, especially to my wife. So, I stepped closer and gave her a small peck on the cheek

"I'll see you in the afternoon Ana". After she gave a nod, I turned around and stepped into my own car. As soon as we left the garage I could here yelling and flashes.

Fuck! The paparazzi. We decided to release it to the public after we told family first. Ofcourse, when I had mentioned family, Ana visibly stilled but then, relaxed into the chair...she didn't say much for the rest of the night. Family was a pretty touchy topic for her...that much I could decipher. I could easily order a background check on her...but I wanted to learn about her on my own, besides I knew that she was no threat. Thus, the public didn't know who I was married to and neither did my family...yet.

By the time we could get out and finally reach my office, it had already been an hour. I turned my phone on for the first time in a day, because I had wanted a day of peace before everything came crashing down.

53 missed calls, 77 text messages all from my parents and Mia. I groaned. I got ready to call them.

My door slammed oped and a fiery red head stormed in. Ros. "Is this for real Grey...you are married?" She threw her head back and laughed. Haha, very funny. Laugh at my expense Ros.

"Yes, Ros, now leave, I need to call my parents." She looked at me with bewilderment...there were only a handful of times that I had voluntarily called my parents...not that I hated them...I just kind of separated myself from my family..but this was something they had to know and I couldn't keep from them forever..might as well. I dialed Grace's number...almost hoping she wouldn't pick up..but she did

"Christian, son, I have been trying to reach you forever...Why haven't you answered me and when on Earth did you get married and why have you told me yet?"

"Hello mom, Sorry, I had my phone turned off...And, it was in the spur of the moment wedding, but don't worry, we love each other" She couldn't know about the business deal, I wasn't sure how she would take that.

"Spur of the moment? Christian..you are not one to be impulsive...and why don't we know about her?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"Mom, look, We are just bothh private people, and we decided to ...settle down." That was the worst explanation possible, but it was all I could give her.

"Christian" She sighed. "Alright, um, why don't you bring her to dinner today so we can meet her."

"I have to ask her mom, she has work too"

"She works?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah"

"Alright, bye Christian, take care son" I finished that call...and now it was Mia's turn.

**AN: What do you think is going to happen at the dinner...are they going to go...what will be revealed? I'll update as soon as possible...so sorry for the delay**


	9. Chapter 9

**CPOV**

After Mia talked off my ear for an hour questioning about my wife, and my refusal to let her know who she is, frankly because I wanted everyone sans Elliot to see her at the dinner rather than telling them, I finally decided to call Ana to ask her if she was available to do the dinner tonight.

"Steele." Ouch, she still hadn't changed her last name? That kind of hurt.

"You are not taking Grey as your last name?"

"Hello Christian. I am, for the sake of the public and family appearances, but because this marriage is one of business, and short, I was going to keep my last name for business purposes." It astounded me how formal she sounded now, compared to when she saw her car. When she saw her Maserati it was almost like a wall had come down showing her emotions. Someone had hurt her, and I was sure of it. Someone had hurt her so badly that had made her into this cold and aloof person. Someone had made her into someone like me.

"That's fine Anastasia. However, please do keep my last name for public events...it will be for the best."

"Alright. Now, I don't suppose you called me just for the last names"

"No, my parents have invited us to a dinner at their place. Are you available tonight to go?" I didn't know about her, but I was worried about the dinner, mainly because I hadn't done something as reckless as this since dropping out of Harvard. Surely, my dad was going to be very disappointed in me, and I didn't know how he would reflect it upon Anastasia.

"I have a meeting at 5:30, but it should be fairly fast. I will be at Escala around 6:30. Would that be alright?" It didn't surpass me that she didn't call the penthouse as her home.

"That should be fine Ana. The dinner starts at 7:30, so I believe we should be fine."

"Ok, See you in the afternoon Christian"

"And you as well Ana" With that she disconnected the line.

* * *

**APOV**

I returned to the Escala around 6:27. I had to admit, I was nervous for the dinner tonight. I didn't know why I had agreed to it in the first place. Maybe I could still cancel it? _Don't be a coward Steel!...Grey!_

When I entered the Great Room, I noticed that Christian was still not her yet.

I dropped my handbag on the Kitchen counter and left my briefcase in my room. I scanned my closet looking for something I could wear. A new navy colored lace dress caught my eye. It came up to my knees with lace sleeves that reached my elbows. It was modest, professional, casual, yet it made be feel sexy. Kate had forced me to buy it a long time ago, but I probably still fit into it.

I walked into the shower. It felt so good to have the hot water cascade down my back, especially after an extremely long and stressful day. while I was blow drying my hair, I could hear Christian out in the hall. He was back from work. Great. Another step closer to the dinner.

I left my hair down, and carefully applied a light amount of makeup. Dark blue eyeshadow, a little bit of Mascara and tinted chapstick. I pulled on my black lack underwear from Victoria Secret. I wasn't trying to seduce anyone, but how I dressed raised my confidence level.

I pulled my zipper halfway for my dress until it got stuck. In my current state, I couldn't pull my zipper up or down and I was sure half my back was showing including the back of my bra. I groaned. I had no idea what to do and I had to leave soon.

I pulled on my nude pumps and peaked out in the hallway to make sure no one was there. I tried to calmly walk to the kitchen expecting to see Gail there, only to be met with her absence. i let out another groan. This was wonderful.

With one hand on my back, I walked into Christian's room where he was buttoning up a white shirt, with his black pants already on. He looked really sexy..._Not the time Ana!_

"Christian...um" Frankly, I was embarrassed about my predicament. I didn't want t ask him for help, but I had no other choice.

He whirled around, surprised to see me. His eyes raked over me.

"Ana, wow, you look gorgeous." I could feel myself blush. I have never actually heard a guy say that...a guy that I was in a "relationship" with.

"Um..thanks. You clean up nicely as well" His mouth lifted up into a smirk. Egotistical bastard!

"Look, Christian, I need help."

"The great Anastasia needs help, oh tell me my dear, how can I assist you" I could hear his chuckle. Great. Yeah, keep making fun of me Grey.

"Shut up." I walked up closer to him and then turned around. I could hear his silent intake of breath when he saw my exposed back and the back of my bra.

"Can you zip it up? It's stuck." I could feel redness creeping on me. My face was burning.

"Yeah, ofcourse" With that, he settled one hand on my waist, with his thumb on the bottom of the zipper, and then used his other hand to zip it all the way up.

"There you go"

I turned around and gave him a polite thank you.

In response, he did something I didn't think he would. he kissed me near the corner of my mouth. It was a peck, but it still made me gasp.

"Your welcome Anastasia" he murmured. Is it even legal to sound that sexy?

I nodded and left the room with him following closely behind me.

* * *

We were in Christian Audi R8 driving to his parents house. I was tense, I knew it, and I knew that Christian knew it. It was just parents...it made my whole mood turn sour.

Suddenly, he grasped one of my hands with his and intertwined them. I looked at it with shock.

"It's going to be ok Ana" he said. I didn't say anything.

"Alright let's talk about something else. Where was your previous home?" he asked me. Home? Where was home for me?

"I haven't had a home in a long time Christian"

"What?" He looked at me in confusion.

"I mean I had one years ago, but it only lasted for 17 months" I knew by the look on his face that he wanted to ask more question, but we had already reached the mansion. I could feel my stress level peak.

He stepped out of the car, but before he had a chance to upon my door, I already stepped out.

"Ana, it's going to be ok...and remember, we have to show affection, kiss, hug, and what not to show that we love each other" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

We waited for around 15 seconds on the porch with Christian's arm around my waist, before the door opened to reveal a woman. I presumed that that was his mother...Grace.

"Hello son" she greeted with a kiss to his cheek. She noticed me, and her smile waned. Nevertheless, I held out my hand.

"Hi Mrs. Grey, I am Anastasia" Her smile started to make a reappearance.

"Call me Grace dear" Something about that made me choke. I wanted to strangle myself. Her motherly behavior made me want to cry. I could feel tears stinging at the back my eyes. I could fell my lip quiver.

I turned to look at Christian only to realize he was already looking at me. I could tell he saw what happened. I gave him a small nod, and together, we walked into the house.

Immediately, I was attacked by a girl around 23 years old, who I thought was Christian's little sister.

'Mia?' I mouthed to him. He gave me a smile and a nod. I could tell he really loved her though...I wished I had a sibling, a proper one...

"Mia, get off of her, you are probably going to kill her"

"Oh, relax Christian." she whined. She was cute.

I held out my hand. "Hi, I am Anastasia...you can call me Ana"

"Hiiiii" she squealed again. "You look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere" I knew that my face was sometimes plastered upon magazines, but I don't really notice them, and I didn't want to mention them right now, so I shrugged.

When we walked into the dining room, I was met by an enthusiastic Elliot, who spun me around

"Hi Elliot" I could feel myself smile. He was good at that.

"Hey Lelliot, can you put my wife down please" Aww, is some one jealous Chrissy?I looked up to see Elliot stick his tongue out at Christian,who returned with the same action, which made me burst out laughing. Not screaming laughing...just regular laughing which I mostly didn't do. Everything stopped, and Christian stiffened next to me when a stern man came through the door.

Christian's father. Carrick Grey

"Hello son" His tone was clipped. My initial nervousness was back.

"And you must be Anastasia"

"Hello Mr. Grey." All he did was nod at me. I could tell that everyone noticed the tension in the air.

The first ten minutes of dinner was quiet. All you could hear was the clinking of silverware. That was until things took a turn for the worse.

"Have you told your parents about this...marriage Anastasia?" Carrick asked. Why did he have to ask that, out of all the things he could ask me.

"Not yet, Mr. Grey" Stop, I don't want to talk about this

"Call me Carrick Anastasia, and why not? Are you ashamed of your marriage with my son...maybe they will see you as a gold digger daughter?"

Everyone stopped eating. Christian's fork dropped onto his plate.

"Carrick!" I could hear Grace gasp. Christian was glaring at his father full force.

"Dad, that was unnecessary" Elliot said. I was thankful he stood up for me.

"Father, you cannot speak to my wife-" I cut Christian off. I needed to do this mysef.

"It's fine Christian." I turned to Carrick.

"Perhaps, it would be more beneficial if you would have asked me why Carrick, rather than making assumptions."

"And why may that be Anastasia"

"Firstly, my parents are dead. I have no one" I could see Christian's jaw drop beside me, along with other. His hand gripped my left one tightly.

"Ana-" He began to speak.

"Secondly, I would not care how I look to my parents. And, I can assure you that I am not a gold digger"

"And how may that be? Where do you work, or do you even work at all?"

"Carrick, I don't think you know me properly" I really did not want to rub my wealth in his face.

Carrick began to speak again, but Elliot interrupted him. "Dad, she is the-"

"The what, son? Are you standing up for this whore that your brother had married?" I could feel fury take over me. _Keep Calm Ana!_

Christian stood up beside me, and offered me his hand which I graciously took.

I looked at Carrick straight in the eye. "I can promise you that I am no gold digger nor a whore. I happen to be Anastasia Grey, formerly Steele, billionaire CEO and owner of Steele Inc. and the 6th richest person in the United States and the wealthiest woman in the United States." I saw his jaw drop along with others and I could feel a wave of satisfaction wash over me.

I turned to Christian. "Christian I will be leaving now, you can enjoy your dinner, and I am sure that Taylor can bring you back home." I looked at all of them.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." They were still tense as if a Nuclear War was going to erupt. I slipped my hand away from Christian's and turned to leave.

"Ana wait" I could hear Christian's voice behind me.

"Dad, you had absolutely no right to talk to her in that manner. You know nothing about her, and until you apologize, I can promise you that I will never step foot near this house again." With that he turned and walked after me.

"Christian, it's fine, you don't have to do that." I could see a sadness in his eyes

"No Ana, what he did...what he did wasn't right and I am proud that you stood up to him...not many people would have."

**AN: I hope that was a good chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys...if you didn't see it chapter nine was posted a little later on the same day chapter 8 was posted...so check it out. I am hoping to reveal some of Ana's past in this...so get ready! And thank you for all your reviews**

**CPOV**

Ana didn't speak for the entire ride home, but I could tell she was upset. She kept wringing her hands together, and her eyebrows were furrowed. She kept staring out the window. When we came into the house, she didn't say anything, she just looked down at the floor and walked to her room. I wanted to make her eat because we hadn't even gone halfway through our dinner, but she seemed really upset so I just let her have her space.

I lay in my bed for the past hour staring up at the ceiling. I kept thinking over the events of the dinner. My dad had no right to say what he did. He knew absolutely nothing about her, and I was happy that Ana had stood up for herself. I could tell that she didn't want to rub her wealth in their face, because she constantly kept saying that he didn't know her properly. And in some way, her repeated line made me realize that I didn't know her very well either. And, I had made similar accusations to my dad, when I had first known her, which just made me feel guiltier.

It was about midnight now, and I was still not able to sleep. I was about to slightly doze off when I heard a soft knock on the door. I sat up quickly and stilled. The person hesitated before giving another soft knock.

I quickly stood up and opened the door expecting Taylor, but I came face to face with Ana.

"Ana? what are you doing up this late?" I finally got a good look at her...she didn't look like she was crying but her body was tense and her face was dull. Her make up was still on, but slightly smudged.

"Sorry...did I wake you up?" She asked in a soft voice. Hearing that tone, just made me want to hug her and hold her until we die.

"No, no, Come in" I grabbed her hand, and closed the door behind me. I pulled her to sit in front of me on the bed. I noticed that she was clad in silk spaghetti strap nightie that ended a little above midthigh. OK, not the best time for a boner. Think about Elliot. Elliot in pink underwear dancing in public with a stuffed giraffe. Elliot...Elliot..

"I am sorry, Christian" Her voice sounded pained.

"Ana, why are you apologizing? For my dad? You didn't do anything wrong, you just stood up for yourself, he had no reason to call you that baby." Baby? Going soft Grey!

She hesitated.

"You have a wonderful family Christian...a family that cares about you, and I am afraid I had broken it today." Her voice cracked at the end. I didn't know what to say

"Ana what happened to your family, you said your parents were..."

"Dead, yeah. God, this is way too personal to be talking about on the second day of knowing each other..."

She hesitated. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ana, we don't have to talk abou-"

"It's fine Christian. Um, ...I I-Don't know much about my father. His name was Frank Lambert. My mother, Carla, she got pregnant with me when she was 18. He didn't want the child at first, but,... but he stuck around for a little bit hoping it would be a boy, but when they found out that I was a girl, he left the both of us saying he didn't want me. I learned that he died in a car accident a couple years later...My mother, god, She didn't want me at all from the beginning, and when my father left us, she loathed me. I was like the end slice of a bread, a bread butt, no one wanted me. She took me along anyways...she had a string of husbands...because we were constantly poor, and starving...I won't go into her husbands, another story for another time, huh,...anyways...we...we wouldn't have food for days at a time. When I was young, if I read a book, she would take it away from me saying that I am wasting time...that I should work to feed her. When I was 6 years old, she and her husband at the time would drop me off at a different, wealthier neighborhood and make me beg for money...because neither of them worked. Almost all of the money went to them...they used it to drink...for their own food and entertainment. I was left a few cents each day...Every week, I would save up the money throughout the week, and eventually trade it with some of the neighborhood kids for some food, because I was starving so bad. I remember being hungry Christian...for years...But, then she changed husbands...this guy was rich, and for some time...I actually had food...the first time I saw a plate of pasta...I was 9..and I don't even know how fast I ate it. But then he gambled all of his money, and we went back to starving...eventually she married this guy when I was 13..he had..he had a son..Um...maybe I'll tell you about him later...but, she died when I was 15. She shot herself in front of me..right after saying that she couldn't deal with me anymore..and I was a nuisance, and she didn't want me...god, I hated her, but I didn't want her to die..I tried saving her...anything I can, but then she was gone. The two people, my parents, who should have been with me, left because they didn't want me...I knew of no relative..and no one wanted me..I grew up in an orphanage for the next three years, until I reached 18. I went to a local public school that all the other orphans went to. I loved school...I hated the people who teased me because I didn't have good clothes nor did I have money, but I loved school. I was eventually able to go to Stanford...because...during the fourth husband...I met this man..his name was Raymond Steele. My mother didn't know about him or that I saw him. He was like my parent at the time. I would sneak out at night to go see him at this little garage he owned. Right before Carla died, he died from heart attack. But, when I was 18, I found out that in his will, he wrote that I inherited all of his money..which was around 15 million dollars...because...because he had no kids to give it to..so I used that money to go to Stanford and eventually start up my company...I even changed my last name to Steele because he was like my dad..he was the only person I've ever been able to look up to...and then he left me too. So, yeah, I have no one, but that's life huh?"

I didn't know what to say. Her background was painful to hear. To live through that? I pulled her to me, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder. I leaned back until I was completely on the bed with her on my chest.

I stroked her hair. "Your wrong Ana. You have me, Kate, Elliot. You have us."

I could feel her chest heave, it seemed like she was struggling to cry. "Let it go baby, its ok" I whispered to her

She sat up slightly, her eyes full of unshed tears. She shook her head. "I can't...I have to be strong...I can't cry.."

"No, Ana, it's ok. You are the strongest person I have ever met. Just because you cry doesn't mean you are not strong...it just means that you are a survivor of difficult experiences."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I haven't cried in 10 years Christian."

**AN: Hey guys, that is a part of Ana's past, there is still quite a bit that is not written in this chapter. I will reveal it later. Please review! What do you think? Is Christian's character what you guys want it to be? I thought he should have a soft side in this story...because of her brutal past**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the late update...I have been extremely busy lately...but, I'll update again as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**The Same night...At Bellevue**

**Grace POV**

I sat there. That's all I could do. I sat there as my son and my daughter-in-law left midway through dinner. I couldn't believe how Carrick acted toward Anastasia. I understood where he was coming from. I mean I was worried about Christian too, but I was happy. Because, my son who has pushed pretty much everyone away, and had one of the worst lives possible as a child had finally found someone to love. He must have loved her because he wouldn't have married her otherwise; he is not one to make irrational decisions.

"What the fuck Dad?" I heard Elliot scream. I would usually wash his mouth for his language, but this time Carrick deserved it.

"Elliot, you have to admit that your brother bringing home a _wife_ seems suspicious. I was simply looking out for your brother."

"Dad are you fucking kidding me? Looking out for him? What you did was not _looking out for him_. You didn't even get to know her. You started off with her being a gold digger. Even after she told us that her parents were dead! What is wrong with you? Clearly your assumptions were wrong! Didn't expect your daughter in law to be equally wealthy as your billionaire son did you now? You know what? I am done here." Elliot stood up and turned towards me, his jaw clenched. I have almost never seen him serious about anything. His expression told me how he felt about this entire situation and that just made my heart break even more. "Bye Mom" Before I could even get up, he was out of his chair and left.

I turned to Carrick.

"I have no words for you.."

"Grace-"

"Carrick, I know that you were disappointed in Christian, even I was. But, what you did to that girl was unacceptable. She did not deserve that. We need to find a way to apologize. No excuses Carrick" With that I stood up and left, my dinner still half eaten on my plate.

* * *

**CPOV**

_"I haven't cried in 10 years Christian"_

I was usually described as the heartless and ruthless CEO. But at this moment with my wife who was lying on top of me, crying, not just normal crying, but heart wrenching sobs, I could feel my heart crumble. My chest ached. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't have the best childhood myself, being abused by my mother's pimp, but, knowing what was done to her was so much more painful.

Normally, I never let anyone touch my chest or my back, but with Ana lying on top of me, for the first time, I felt complete. Sure, she was frustrating, didn't listen to me in the two days I have known her, is sexy as hell, but under the strong stature of a billionaire CEO lied a broken person whom I yearned to mend. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair while she cried. As cruel as it may sound, I wanted her to cry. I wanted her to let out all her anger, her grief, her sadness. I wanted her to let out all her emotions that she had locked up in the last 10 years. So I let her cry. I let her cry until she was exhausted and her chest heaved and eventually she collapsed on my chest.

I stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling, still stroking her hair. I made a silent vow to myself that I would never let anyone hurt her again. After I made sure that she was deeply asleep, I wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly turned her so that we were both on our sides, facing each other. She cuddled closer to me and burrowed her face into my chest, with her small hands gripping my shirt. Fuck! She looked so cute. Her face was calm, even though it was tear stained and her long lashes brushed her high cheekbones. I didn't move, but I reached behind me for my phone. Turning back around, I took a picture of her sleeping. I was not going to set it as my wallpaper or anything, because it was not like we loved each other, not that I would know what love felt like, but I felt connected to her. And that meant something.

I let out a sudden gasp when she brought up her leg and her knee brushed my clothed dick, and stay there. I didn't want to move her because she seemed like a light sleeper and she might wake up. And, that was the last thing I wanted especially after an exhausting night. But, it didn't seem like I could stop my rapidly growing boner. I tried to keep imagining Elliot doing ballet in a pink tutu but nothing seemed to take effect on my dick. I was about to get up to go take a cold shower to calm the growing ache between my legs or at least jerk off if worse comes to worse. But, I quickly shot down my idea when the slightest movement I made cause Ana to grip my shirt hard and bring her knee up a little bit more.

I didn't know what to do and after an emotional day, I just wanted to pass out now. So, feeling extremely guilty, I pressed myself against her knee in hopes for a little bit more friction, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up with Ana's face nuzzled into my neck, and her knee still up against my dick. I turned on my phone to see that it was 7 o'clock. It seemed like sleeping with Ana is making me sleep more than I ever had. I quietly slipped out of the bed, untangling myself from Ana. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and padded out to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

It was time for me to go to work, but after my wife's confession about her brutal past, I didn't want to leave her alone. And, although I knew she could handle herself, I knew that telling me all that took a great deal of effort and trust from her part, and I respected that. But, at the same time, I didn't want her to work today. I wanted her to relax, and for the first time, I am going to voluntarily plan a fun day.

* * *

It was around 9 when Ana quietly walked into my study where I was finalizing some documents.

"Christian, why didn't you wake me up? I am late for work." She sounded furious, but her eyes held a hint of vulnerability that I had seen yesterday night.

"Good morning Ana. You, my wife, are not going to work today."

"What? What make you think-"

"Ana, I know you are a CEO and have a company to run and what not. You can take one day off. I made sure to that there were all your meetings were moved with your assistant." She just gaped at me, as if she couldn't believe what I had done.

"Now, go get ready, we have some stuff to do."

I smirked. This was going to be fun

**AN: Hey guys please review! I will update as soon as possible. Hoping to make reviews reach 200! Pleasee**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for all your love and support. I am done with a lot of my work now, so you can expect more regular and longer updates/chapters. I hope you all like this story. **

**CPOV**

"Christian can you come in here for a minute please?" I heard Ana's voice from where I was sitting in the study. _'What does she want?'_

I walked into her room, only to find her room empty.

"Ana?" I called out again.

"In here Christian"her voice came from the closet. What is she doing in there?

I walk into a sight that makes me let out a soft gasp. Ana is standing in a towel facing away from me. The towel goes just a little below her ass. Surely I have bigger towels? She turns around. She still hadn't completely dried herself off yet. Water droplets roll down from the base of her neck into her cleavage. I look away for a second not to seem like a pervert. I see her closet is coordinated into casual clothes, dresses, office attire and then finally fancy gowns.

"Christian what should I wear for our 'fun day'?"

"Casual clothes" My answer comes off as curt and I know it. But, I need to get out of here before I take her against the wall. She is literally so sexy and gorgeous, I have never seen anyone like that before. I wait there for a second longer to see if she needs anything else before I turn around and head back to my study. 15 minutes later, Ana saunters into the study room wearing a white tank top, blue short shorts and a pair of blue converse. Her mahogany hair is pulled up into a ponytail that hangs to her mid back. Even dressed in these simple clothes, she looks amazing. I quickly shut down my computer and walk over to her. Lightly wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me slightly, I lean down to whisper into her ear.

"I have half a mind to make you go put on something that would cover you more. But I am not going to this time because I know you don't like being bossed around, and I like this outfit myself." With that, I press a kiss to her jaw, satisfied when she slightly shivers. Pulling back, I gaze into her eyes.

"You got the no bossing around part right Grey" She pulls away to walk out of the study, with me closely following her. As I walked behind her, I couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was the perfect size and it seemed like it would fit right into my hands. I could understand why everyone who came in contact with her, particularly men, was infatuated with her. She radiated beauty. She was sexy as fuck and she had an aura of intelligence and charisma.

When we entered the garage, we were met with Sawyer and Taylor ready to play CPO for us. They already knew where we were going so I led Ana to my R8 and opened the door for her. Once I had gotten into the other side, I noticed that she hadn't buckled up yet and she was looking at me curiously. I reached over to buckle her up, while looking into her eyes.

"Need to be safe Mrs. Grey" The blush that crept up on her after that line was so fucking adorable.

"Where are we going Christian?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I have actually never done this for a woman before, and I am really hoping that she will like it. God knows what I will do if she doesn't.

* * *

**APOV**

Throughout the entire ride, I remain quiet, but I can't wipe that small smile off my face. No one has ever done something so special, even though I don't know what it is yet, for me, except Ray, and it made giddy with joy. For the first time, I felt as if someone actually cared for me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Christian starting to tap on the steering wheel. His calm and collected demeanor is still there, but I could see his nervousness. We must be getting close. Although, why is he nervous? Does he think I'll hate it or something?

We eventually stop in front of the marina. He looks over at me. I could tell that he sees the confusion on my face. What the hell? Are we going to swimming in the ocean or something. He gets out of the car, and before he could come and open my door, I am already getting out. I expect to see him slightly mad at me getting out before he opens the door, only to be met by his grin. I see, he likes his women to be independent. I like that about him.

Grasping my hand, Christian and I waited until Taylor and Sawyer joined us. Together we walked down the walk until we approached a giant yacht that had _'The Grace' _written on the side. Grace...his mother's name.

My head whipped towards whipped towards Christian.

"Christian...are we..?" I couldn't keep the shock from my voice. He just smiled and nodded. Oh my god. I could not believe it. We entered the yacht to be met by a man dressed in pretty casual clothes, something that was practically unseen around Christian. Everyone was always in formal attire - suits.

"Ana this is Mac, he is going to be with us on the yacht today" I held out my hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grey" He gave a firm shake to my hand.

The yacht basically screamed billionaire. White, cream and gold filled the area. The color scheme shined with luxury. But, I really wanted to go up on the deck. So when, Christian showed me the way to get to the deck, I couldn't help but run.

I stood up there. The wind whipped through my hair and the scent of the sea filled my nose. There were no words to describe this. At this moment, I could forget that I was a CEO. I could forget all the pressure that I had on me. I could forget my pain.

I don't know how long I stood alone, but I gasped when arms encircled my waist from behind me. From the grip and the feel, I could tell that it was Christian. I couldn't help but lean back against his chest. To anyone, including me, right now, it seemed as if we were in love, not strangers stuck in a marriage. His kindness and thoughtfulness made my heart melt. I knew we were not in love. I didn't know what love was. But, I knew that I adored him. Adoration. Something I've only shown Ray before and only Ray has shown me. But, now it is something that I feel for Christian hoping that he feels the same.

I turned around in his arms. I looked in his soft grey eyes.

"Christian...I am not going to say thank you, because those two words cannot cover what you did for me today and yesterday."

"Ana, it's ok, you don't have to-" I brought my hand up to his cheek.

"Christian, no one has ever been so kind towards me. So caring. And for all that is worth and more, Thank you." I could feel tears in my eyes. Tears of joy and pain. No one has done anything for me, not even the people who should have been there for the rest of my life had given me a hundredth of the joy Christian just did. And, what he did was so beautiful.

Staring into my eyes, he tucked in a piece of hair behind my ear. Cupping my cheeks, he whispered, "You are so beautiful Ana. You deserved to be cherished." With that, he brought his lips down onto mine. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my throat. His lips moved softly and sensually against mine. Suddenly, he pulled away, breaking the best kiss I've had until now.

"Ana, I am so sorry, I understand if-" He was so flustered it was adorable. But, I interrupted his apology by wrapping my hand around the back of his head, and bringing his lips back onto mine. For what seemed like forever, we kissed. Lips moving slowly against each other taking all the time in the world. His tongue swept across my lower lip. I opened my mouth to let him in.

Eventually, we pulled apart gasping for air. Our foreheads rested against each other. His hands were on my waist, mine on his chest. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair was a mess after my hands had raked through them. And, I bet I was in a similar state. Leaning down, he captured my lips once more. But, this kiss ended more chastely. I could fell my lips tingling when he pulled away. And, my body burned with desire. I didn't want him to leave me, but he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to look at the inside now?" He asked huskily. Jeez! His voice was such as turn on, and who am I to deny him of a tour.

Gripping his hand tightly, I followed him inside, and I realized that I would follow him anywhere if he asked, because I trusted him.

**AN: AHHHHHHH! THEY KISSS! How did you like it? Please review and tell me when you would like for them to HAVE SEX. I am kind of debating on some ideas, but I would like some input**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for all your lovely reviews! A lot of you wanted them to have sex on the boat and quite a few wanted to develop their relationship, well...**

**APOV**

My back slammed against the wall, as Christian pushed me up against it and kissed me fervently. Our lips pressed against each other. One of his hand was on my hip, and the other was tracing the curve of my breast. Our tongues mended together. His erection was against my abdomen.

"Ana..." he whispered as he breathed heavily. "Ana Please..."

I couldn't find the words in me to respond. I gave him a slight nod, before returning to kiss him like I was dying. I pushed against him, pushing towards the giant king sized bed. Pushing him down on the bed, I practically launched myself at him, straddling him, kissing him so hard.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and flipped us over, so I was on my back now. He pulled back. _'What was he doing? I needed those lips back now!'_

He gazed into my eyes, while I search his stormy grey ones. They were so beautiful, so full of life. He leaned down and captured my lips once again, but unlike a few moments ago, this kiss was slow, passionate and everlasting. I never wanted to leave this moment. My hands grazed his bare abdomen underneath his white shirt. I grasped the hem and pulled it over his head, briefly breaking the kiss, with a desperate need to feel his skin against mine.

Soon after, my own tank top comes off leaving me in a white lace bra. Christian traces up my back and stops at my clasp. Pulling back from the kiss, he looks into my eyes, asking if I was ready. I give him a nod. It feels right. _This_ feels right, but I can't help being scared because this is the second time I am going to do it and the first time I am going to be conscious in doing so. He unclasps my bra with expertise.

I have the sudden urge to cover myself. I try to bring my hands to my chest, but Christian stops them with his own.

"You are beautiful Ana. Please don't hide yourself from me." He whispers. I can't help the blush that trails up to my face. He leans down to give me another kiss, before he kisses down my jaw, nipping near my chin. He trails his kisses down my throat, sucking near the side hard enough for me to moan out, but not hard enough to bruise. I can't help but writhe on the bed when he leaves open mouthed kisses down my sternum. Finally, I gasp when his mouth captures my right nipple. He sucks and kisses the tender flesh, giving it a small bite before moving to my left to repeat the same motions. I could feel heat pooling between my legs, and I can't help the moans that escapes my mouth.

"Christian..."

Pulling away from my nipple, he started to make a trail of kissed down my torso and my abdomen, while his index finger lightly traced around my nipple. Reaching the button on my shorts, he undoes the button and pulls down the zipper with his mouth. He pulls down my shorts, throwing them somewhere in the room, leaving me in my white lace panties.

I could hear him breathing faster, and his eyes are dilated to the point you can even see the grey iris anymore.

"So beautiful" he murmurs. He trails kisses up from my ankle to my inner thigh. The pleasure is intense, bone crushingly intense. I need him to touch me _there_.

His fingers are about to reach the hem of my panties when there is a knock on the door.

"Mr. Grey, may I talk to you for a minute, it is urgent" Mac's voice sounds through the door. Christian groans. He gets up, smiles at me, and leaves me a lingering kiss.

"I'll be right back" With that he is gone.

I wait for him to come back, but when he doesn't come back after 5 minutes, I start to get worried. I quickly pull on my clothes. I look for Christian throughout the interior , but I am met with nothing. I finally see him when I go up the deck, where he is having from what is seems like an intense conversation with Mac.

"Is everything alright?" Christian turns around surprised to see me there.

"Yeah baby everything is fine" Did he just call me baby? _Woah._ For some reason I liked that term of endearment. It feels...nice. I give him a small smile, then go to the edge to look out over the water. I rest my hands on the railing and lean to look at the water. The view is stunning. The water rushing past the boat and the clear skies.

Suddenly, I feel string arms wrap around my waist and a kiss being placed on the back of my neck. An involuntary smile comes onto my face knowing that it is Christian. This Christian is so different from the one that I met on that dreadful morning. Whereas he was an arrogant asshole, this Christian that is with me right know is the sweetest and most thoughtful person I've met in my entire life. Of course Kate is my best friend, but there are times when she is a bit overbearing. I don't know what our relationship is, but in these three days, I've decided that he forever be with be in form or another.

I could feel the attraction still there. But, it is no where near as intense as couple minutes ago. I flush at how undressed I was before his eyes. I remind myself that I hadn't exactly had proper sex before, sex I could remember.

"You okay baby?" Christian whispers.

I turn around in his arms. Feeling bold, I press a small kiss to his lips before whispering a "Perfect"

* * *

We spend basically the entire day on The Grace, talking, laughing. We never stopped talking because any topic I brought up, he could talk about and vice versa. We could match each other in a conversation, and that was truly amazing because there was never an awkward moment the entire time. It was really sad when we had to leave. I couldn't help asking Christian if we can come back soon, which he replied with a smile and a yes.

* * *

**This is a preview of a chapter that is going to come later in the story. I couldn't get this scene off my head, so here it is...a small piece of it**

_I flinch slightly when I think she is going to slap me across the face, but instead her hand caresses my cheek gently. A lone tear slips from her eyes and slides down her cheek. I have a desperate urge to wipe away her tear and hug her to myself, but I am frozen. Her hand moves up to my hair and then back down, softly grazing my cheek until it rests against my heart. _

_"I am sorry" she whispers. "I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I am sorry for all the grief I've given you. I am sorry." I don't know what to say. I want to shout out, apologize for what I had just done, that I didn't mean it, that I was wrong. But, I can't. For some reason at this moment I can't_

_"Ana-"_

_"It's ok Christian. I'll go. You don't have to see me again. But, please, know this, I am not sorry I fell in love with you. And know that I will always love you. You've been so kind, so thoughtful. You showed me that there is someone out there for everyone. You have given me a forever within these numbered days and I will forever be grateful." How can she say that after what I just did. After the words that had just left my mouth. How can she? I feel my heart crumble even more. The pain in my chest grows stronger to the point that it makes me gasp. I can feel my throat closing. She gazes into my eyes so deeply I feel like she is penetrating my soul. No! No! Don't GO! She leans up to kiss me, but stops and leaves a gentle kiss to my cheek. _

_"Ana please...Ana..No, I am sorr-"_

_"Goodbye Christian" _

**I PROMISE this is not how it ends. There is more to it. It will be a happily ever after! Sorry this is such a short chapter. What do you guys think about the moment that they had? Did you like it? This is the first term I am writing something like this so...And what do you guys think of Jamie Dornan ad Christian Grey...I've been kind of curious about what people think. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, I apologize for the long wait. I had no internet access from where I was and I am really thankful that you guys have stuck with me. **

**IMPORTANT: Ana's virginity and SEX will happen next chapter! For those of you asking about their wedding night...you will find out...later. **

**APOV**

I ran out of the elevator. I could hear Christian's gasp of surprise behind me, but now was not the time. I needed to go and I needed to go real bad. We just came back from our day out in the Sea, and me being me forgot to pee for a long time, hence the hurry.

"Ana-" Sawyer didn't get to finish the rest of the sentence as I pushed him aside in my hurry to get to the bathroom. I yelled out a 'sorry' when I heard him fall over the couch. I quickly entered my bathroom, sat down and jeez - was it supposed to feel that good to relieve your bladder? Damn

After two minutes, when I had finished my business and washed my hands, and I came back out to the Great Room to see a very confused Sawyer, Christian and Taylor.

"I had to pee" I state dryly.

"Pee? Pee? You pushed me over a couch to pee?" Sawyer cried.

"Oh, stop being such a wussy Sawyer" I retorted. While Sawyer looked gobsmacked, I could see Christian and Taylor trying to hide their laughter behind him, and I couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto my lips as well. "Well, I am going to go to bed seeing that it is near midnight..." With a nod Taylor and Sawyer left the room.

In that moment, I couldn't help but go up to Christian, and...punch him as hard as I could on his arm.

His face contorted into one of shock and slight pain. "Ow! what the fuck was that for?" I couldn't help the small smile tugging at my lips.

"That was for interfering with my work without letting me know." He looked like someone smacked him.

"Wha-" Before he could finish his word, I threw myself into his arms and kissed him as hard as possible. I could feel the shock radiating off of him as he stood still. But, quicker then humanly possible, he started moving his lips in tangent with mine as he pushed me up against the nearest wall.

Pulling back and gasping for air, we stare at each other's flushed faces.

"What was that for?"

"That was for everything else." With one more peck, I pulled away from his arms and left the room to change and sleep, while Christian still stood there near the wall, mouth agape.

After I had changed into my light pink silk nightie, I crawled into Christian's bed. I could have slept on my own, but for the past 2 day this is where I had been sleeping with him and after the...intimacy...ish...thing we had today, I decided that it would be alright if I slept with him for another night. Besides, I needed to do something extremely important tomorrow morning...

* * *

**CPOV**

I walked into my room expecting it to be empty, only to come across Ana sleeping there. She looked like an angel - so peaceful, serene. I quickly changed out of my clothes opting for pajama pants and crawled into bed next to her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned her as her steady breathing slowly brought me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to find Ana gone from the bed. It was 8 in the morning. Damn!

After showering, and pulling on a dark grey suit, I walk into the Great Room where I see Elliot hugging and twirling Ana. What the fuck?

"Lelliot, can you put my wife down right now." _Damn Grey! Already being possessive. _

"Calm down bro, I'm just being a little friendly" _Maybe too friendly you idiot!_ And I am about to say that to him, but Ana turns around, and I take in a breath. She looks...gorgeous...and it has nothing to do with what she is wearing, although that looks good too. No, it has to do with the fact that she is smiling, and her cheeks are slightly flushed...god she is so beautiful.

I take her in my arms and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Beautiful"

"Good morning to you too Christian" She smiles softly at me. And, of course, Elliot has to break this beautiful moment between us.

"Ana, I don't mean to interrupt, but we have to leave now" _What?_

"Leave...with him? What's going on?" I blurt out before I can help myself.

Ana looks apologetic as she replies, "We just have to go see a new site for one of my constructions, so..yeah" There is something about her tone that seems off, like she is lying but I don't question it. Mainly because, I know that it's not like she is going to be cheating on me with my brother - I know Elliot is a man whore, but he would never do that, and Ana is...Ana

"Ok, see you in the afternoon" With a small peck, she turns to leave with my brother. There is something off about her, and I know it.

* * *

**APOV**

Elliot shocks me out of my stupor when he says, "You make him happy"

"Wha.." He turns to look at me, his green eyes boring into mine.

"I've never seen my brother this happy, I mean sure he had his fuck buddies, but he was never happy, but I don't know what happened, but in the four days you've known each other, I...I am seeing a different side of him, so..thank you for that."

I don't know how to respond to that. I just give him a nod. But, I realize that I had changed too. Maybe not as much as Christian had as Elliot says, but I know I had.

"And Ana, I know I already told you this when we talked on the phone today morning, but I apologize for how my family treated you at the dinner. That wasn't a way they should have welcomed you, and-"

"It's fine Elliot. I get it. I was unexpected..."I trail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence, but I also didn't know how to finish the thought because I couldn't find their justification for their words.

"Ana are you sure you want to do this?" His face showed one of concern.

"Absolutely. I mean Christian hasn't had a birthday party from when he was 9 years old right?" He gives me a nod. "Well, I really want to make this special, because I probably won't be a part of it the next year. "

* * *

Elliot and I pull into his parents driveway at 8:30. I wasn't afraid of them. I was afraid of their words. But...but this was for Christian, and I have to do it.

Elliot opens the door without knocking and steps in. I, on the other hand don't feel comfortable walking into someone's house without being welcomed, and I just stand in front of the door.

"It's ok Ana, come on in" Reluctantly, I step into the house. I start to feel that this was a bad idea...but I really wanted to do it. It was yesterday on the boat, that Christian revealed to me that his birthday was tomorrow, and about his hesitance in birthday parties. BUT, I was determined to make his 29th the best birthday ever for all that he did for me so...

At first, they don't notice Elliot and I, but when Elliot says 'hi' everyone - Carrick, Grace and Mia - look up at us from their spot in the living room. It's awkward.

"Hello Ellio - oh Ana! oh Dear, how are you doing" Grace looks shocked to see me their, but nevertheless steps forward to give me a warm embrace. I feel like I am going to cry...I've never hugged my mother before, and...this is just so overwhelming

Elliot coughs, "I am here too mom"

"Of course darling," with that she moves to hug Elliot as well. It's so sweet.

"I hope I am not intruding Grace, I just had some important matters to talk about and then...and then I'll leave"I take in a gulp when I say 'I'll leave'. I don't want. No, I am not talking about the mansion...I am talking about Grace. I didn't want to leave her.

"Hi Mia. Carrick" They both gave me a small nod, with Mia going the extra mile with a smile.

"I.." _Come on Steele! Business tone! You need to get your point across and go!_ "I wanted to ask if you would all come to Escala tomorrow for Christian's birthday. I wanted us to have dinner with the family first and have friends over for cake and the after dinner events. It is going to be a surprise though, so Christian doesn't know about it" Grace looked shocked.

"A surprise birthday party? For Christian?" she looked gobsmacked as if she couldn't believe I was actually doing this. "Why? I mean not that I don't want to, but why invite _us_?"

"You guys are his family. A beautiful family that cares about him and I..I know for a fact that although he might not show it, he loves every one of you. Even you Carrick. You have no idea the amount of respect he has for you and Grace...Growing up, I could have only wished that I had a family. To know that there was someone there that cared, that loved me. You have given him what no one has given me. I can never take that away from him, nor do I want to. Please don't let me interfere in your family. And...I promise it is not because of an obligation that I want you guys there...I care about him a lot, and I want him to be with the people he loves on his special day. So...it would be amazing if you can come. I know that Christian will love it."

Grace rushed forward to hug me, tears slipping down her cheeks. I awkwardly returned the hug.

"Thank you so much. I am so happy he has found someone who loves him so much. I am so happy. Thank you" she whispers, choking on sobs.

"You don't need to thank me Grace. Not for this. I..I care about him so much"

"We will be there. I promise."

With a parting hug from both Mia, and Grace, I turn to leave the house, when a voice stops me.

"Anastasia" Carrick's voice freezes me to my spot as I turn around to face him. I can feel the nervous energy in the room radiating off of everyone.

I wait. "I am sorry. I know sorry is not enough for how I judged you unfairly to the words that I have said that I can never take back, but I am sorry. I know you might not forgive me right now, but I sincerely hope that you will soon. Forgive me...and thank you"

I don't know what to say, as I stand there shocked. I give him a considerate nod, before I turn around to leave with Elliot.

Apology accepted, but not yet forgiven...nor forgotten. Some words hurt more than actions. They bring memories that I wish I can burn. But memories can only be burned into your head, some more visual and clear than others. And words bring them out from their resting please.

Carrick's words had unknowingly brought out some of my darkest years.

**AN: SOOOOOO How did you like it? Reach 275 reviews for the next chapter? That would be awesome. PLEASE Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: HEY GUYS. I am so overwhelmed by your amazing reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wanted to write the next chapter immediately, but I have never written a sex scene before and I wanted to make sure it was perfect...or atleast good. **

**APOV**

When I went to work on the same day, I made sure to email all of Christian's closest colleagues and friends, and Kate to the after party at the Escala. Speaking of Kate, I had to remember to talk to her sometime, because the past few days she has been busy with controlling the media when it comes to my marriage. They were everywhere. Waiting for us at Escala, near both our offices. Ugh! They were relentless, but we were not going to give them a juicy story, rather we just finished with a blunt statement. According to Seattle Nooz:

_Today, public representatives from both Grey Enterprises Holdings and Steele Incorporation have confirmed that America's sexiest billionaire bachelor and bachelorette are off the market. That is right ladies and gentlemen, after months of private courtship, America's wealthiest couple have finally tied the knot a few days back in a private ceremony. And, we are sorry to disappoint you, but as the representative put it "They are very private people, and they would like to keep their relationship private as well. Please provide them with the same curtsy that you would like after you have been married." That's all for now folks!_

Just when I finished reading that, my phone started to ring, playing "River Flows in You". I couldn't help the smile when I noticed it was Christian that was calling.

"Christian" I spoke softly.

"Ana" We stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Thank you for the rose. It was beautiful" I had sent him a yellow rose. Only one, in a long gold colored box. With, "_Thank you for yesterday. From pillow fights to confessions. From tears to treasures, let us start with a new friendship ~Ana" _It didn't rhyme and I knew that pillow fights were not his thing, but it was what came to me and I had really hoped he would like it.

"You don't need to thank me Christian, I am glad that you liked it."

"How could I not?" I didn't reply. The possibilities were endless, starting of with him being allergic to roses and scratching away the minute he saw it.

After a few minutes...

"Hang up Christian"

"You hang up" he murmurs...god he is so sexy, his voice is sin.

"No you"

"Ladies first Mrs. Grey" Mrs. Grey...I couldn't help but be giddy for some reason...it felt nice

"Stereotypes Mr. Grey. That is only so that the gentlemen can ogle the lady's ass in the name of manners"

He chuckles, "Touche Mrs. Grey. How about on 3?"

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Hang up" we both say.

"See you tonight Christian..." With that I hang up.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by extremely fast. It's already 11:50, and Christian is fast asleep beside me. I try to get up, only to have Christian's arms wind around me tighter. After enough struggling, I finally manage to slide out of his arms at 11:55.

I rush into the Great Room and start to light candles all around, so the room is only lit by candlelight, and I start to arrange the presents I got him. I do this really fast and at 11:59, I am back in our bedroom to wait for midnight. I don't think I minute has ever been longer.

I watch the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00. I lean down to place a kiss on his lips, weaving my fingers through his hair. After a couple of seconds of me kissing him, he finally wakes up startled.

"Ana" His eyes are wide. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I need you to come with me." I try to suppress my smile.

"Why?"

"Just cause...Come" I start to pull him by his arm, trying to get him out of the bed.

"OK, ok, I am coming" I am basically jumping around because of my excitement. Once he gets out of the bed, I drag him behind me just until we reach the Great Room, but not yet. I turn around, a wide smile on both of our faces.

"Close your eyes" He doesn't say anything, except do as I said. "No peaking"

I slowly move him into the Great Room and tell him to open his eyes. He stands there, staring at all the candles, and the presents in the middle. No expression. My smile wanes. Did I do something wrong? Oh no. Maybe he doesn't like candles. I start to panic. I really wanted him to like it. I look down at the floor, wringing my hands together.

"I am sorry if you don't like it...I just thought.."

"It's beautiful." I look up again to see a grin on his face. "Don't apologize. It's amazing. Thank you so much Ana" He pulls me forward and presses his lips to mine.

"Happy Birthday Christian" I whisper.

"Do you want to see your presents?" I nod to the pile in the center. He gives me a childish grin that tells me yes. "I'll be right back"

I go into the Kitchen to grab the small chocolate cake I baked when I cam back from work today. I would have had Gail make it, because I had a lot of work, but, it was his special day. I take the cake and light it up with candles. I already set two plates and forks on the table near the presents.

I bring the cake in to see him sitting on the floor next to the table with the presents. I set the cake in front of him for him to blow the candles out.

"Ana, this is amazing. Wow" After he blows out the candles, we ignore all table manners and take our forks and dig right into the cake, forgoing the plates. He feeds me a small piece of cake right after I do the same to him. While we eat, he opens the presents one by one as I hand it to him. The first one is a set of keys.

He looks at me, bemused.

"It's a Kawasaki Ninja 300. I know you believe safety is first. But, it's a safe bike and Elliot told me you do like riding bikes, and it's just something I thought you might like to have for a nice day out, and it's grey..." I ramble.

"I love it, thank you" And that earns me another kiss.

He opens an envelope, that had 2 tickets to the Mariners game. That also earns me another deep kiss, and a thank you, which I return with a 'no need for a thank you'.

He opens the last one, which is a gold and platinum Rolex watch with '_Christian_' engraved on the inside. Once, more, I receive a kiss.

It looks ridiculous to outsiders. Two billionaires, only wearing pajamas, half naked, sitting on the floor with an almost gone chocolate cake, surrounded my wrapping paper, kissing but to me, for the first time, it feels like home.

I suddenly pull away, leaving Christian breathless and confused. "I'll be right back" With that I run away, only to return with a long golden box.

I hand the box to Christian. He looks at me questioningly before opening the box to reveal a purple rose. There is no note attached to it.

"A purple rose represents love at first sight. I don't know if what we have is love, because at first sight we hated each other, but I know that you will be one of my close friends for years to come. I should have given you another rose for that, but a purple rose means royalty, which you are, but it also means magical, ethereal. The day that you were born is a day that is magical, and should be cherished forever... And, it also means infinite possibility and you have an infinite number of things ahead of you in the next year, and although I know that not all of them can be good, I hope in the end, you will be happy."

He looks at me with smiling eyes. He pulls me forward by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank you. And I know you'll say not to thank you, but thank you. I loved all your presents, but I loved, love, the rose more than any other present I have ever gotten."

I don't do anything, except lean forward and kiss him, hard. We don't pull apart except to breathe, before once again mashing our lips together. It feels so deep, there are no words I can use to describe it. After a few minutes, Christian stands up, taking me along with him, never once breaking the kiss. _That's talent!_

He lets me down once we reach the bedroom and pulls off my nightie, and his pants, leaving me in my underwear and him in his boxers. He kisses me once more, and pushes me back onto the bed to lay down. "So beautiful"

I can't help the moan that escapes my lips when he starts sucking on my neck, licking one spot, then sucking it, and then giving it a small bite. He eventually, moves down to my already exposed breasts, pulling each nipple into his mouth and nipping it, while his hand flicks the other. It sends waves of pleasure to my core, causing me to writhe underneath him. He eventually moves down, licking my navel, and then pulling down my underwear. His nose is near my core.

"You smell delicious Anastasia" _what!_ He gives me a long lick, and then starts sucking my nub. I feel out of the world when his fingers enter me, pumping slowly. I don't know what's going on. It feels mind blowing when I finally convulse around him. "You taste amazing Ana...fuck so good" he says, before resuming his sucking.

"What was that?" I ask him breathlessly, when he finishes licking me and looks up.

He looks confused. "What?"

"That"

"You've never had an orgasm before?" Oh! That's what that is. I feel myself blush under his stare.

"Did you like it?" I feel myself turn redder. How am I supposed to answer this?

"Yes.." I rely shyly, as I try to hide my face.

"Hey, it's ok" he uncovers my face by withdrawing my hands, and stares into my eyes. Suddenly a lot more huskier, he says "If you liked it, then you are about to get a whole lot more of that" _Geez_!

He pulls off his boxer to reveal his...holy shit.

"Is that going to fit?" I find myself asking. I immediately slap a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I asked that. Of course it does. It took my virginity.

"Yeah, of course, I mean you'll stretch..." He stares at me for a second, until a look of realization comes across his face. "You were a virgin weren't you?"

I don't know what to say.

"On the night we got married, you were still a virgin weren't you? That's why there was blood on the sheets...and you've never had an orgasm before, and you don't know if it fits.."

I can't bring myself to talk, so I nod . A look of horror crosses his face. Does he not want me anymore?

"I'm sorry Christian-"

"NO" he says harshly. He starts pulling his hair. "No, don't apologize. I am sorry. Do you remember any of it..that night?"

"Bits and pieces...how we met, and a little bit of _that_"

"I am so sorry Ana. I took your virginity on a night you can't even remember and then I called you a whore in the morning-"

"It's fine, you didn't know.." I know it's not an excuse, but I don't want him to feel sad on his birthday.

"It's not fine Ana. Fuck! I don't even..." He is pulling his hair out, while I look on helplessly, when I get an idea.

"Why don't you make it up to me now?"

He turns to look at me, and I can see the desire in his eyes, and although he is trying to avoid looking beneath my neck, he is failing miserably.

"Are you sure Ana, I mean..."

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't" And the thing was I wasn't sure if he really wanted me. He could leave me naked on the bed right here.

"Fuck Ana" He practically jumps at me, tackling me in a kiss. He moves his hands to my folds, "so wet baby". I groan.

He slowly enters me, and I can't help but feel the discomfort. It hurts quite a bit. He is completely in me, before he stills.

"Relax baby, breathe"

"Ana can I move?" his voice is strained. I give him a nod, and a breathless "yeah"

As he starts to move, I can feel the pleasure overcome the pain. He moves slowly, almost as if trying to take it all in. Every moment that we lost on our first night together. I don't ask him to go faster even though I want to. It feels good, deep just like this. Not fucking, but more...making love.

I finally reach my peak, and I scream out his name, when he says "Come for me Anastasia". And then we release together, him in me, me around him.

He pulls out of me, kisses my lips, and flops onto the bed next to me. He brushes my hair away from my face.

"That was amazing Ana" _Yes it was. _

**AN: Hey guys, I know you were all expecting the Birthday party...I PROMISE IT WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LOONG. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. How did you like it...did the sex scene meet up to your expectations .PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. AND tell me if you want to see them doing something...nothing like caning or belting because obviously of Ana's past..but something mild..I might MIGHT include it. **

**Can we try for 340 reviews for the next chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! They were amazing! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET **

**APOV**

I open my eyes, squinting against the sunlight streaming in. I turn around in Christian's arms to see his face. Dark lashes fanned out against his cheek bone. His lips were slightly parted and his hair, even though was a bed head, looked GQ model worthy. There is no denying it. He is beautiful. But, you can't call a man beautiful, perhaps handsome. But, to me, even that one word does not sum him up. He is a miracle. My miracle. He probably wasn't as caring or nice to his staff. I had already seen that by the way he treated Taylor. But, he had changed my world in the few days I've known him.

I lightly placed my hand on his face, cupping his cheek and slightly rubbing my thumb lightly against his cheekbone. I paused when he gave out a low groan.

Slowly, he opened his beautiful grey eyes. "Good morning Beautiful" He called me beautiful! I can't help but smile, especially when he leans down to kiss my forehead. That's when I remember last night, and I blush.

"Good morning" I tell him shyly. He chuckles. I guess he figured out what I was thinking about. Good thing the sheets are covering us. I don't think I could stand the embarrassment if we were both visibly naked right now.

I lean up to kiss him, my hands wrapping around his shoulder and his around my waist. I don't know how long we kiss, but when we finally break apart, gasping for breath, we hear voices outside the room.

"What the...?" Christian mumbles. Just as he is about the push the sheets off himself and get up, the door flings open causing him to pull the sheet back up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTIAN" Mia and Elliot scream as they barge in. And they don't stop there, they leap onto the bed, making both Christian and me roll to opposite ends. Elliot lands next to me, or more like half on top of me and doesn't get off and Mia next to Christian.

"Ewwwww!" I hear from Mia. I guess she realized the situation.

"Hey Ana" I hear from Elliot. I give a smile in return, pulling my sheets up to my chin.

"Damn bro, did you have a nice night?"

"Yes Elliot, thank you for your concern. Now, if you would, **Move the fuck away from my wife**!"

"Whateves Bro. Now, tell me about that gorgeous, sexy Kawasaki in your garage."

I lift myself on my forearms to see Christian's expression. He smirks, before answering, "my birthday present from my beautiful wife here."

Elliot turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow, "Damn Ana, maybe I should've banged you instead of Kate that-" I turn a bright shade of red.

"Elliot" Christian growls

"I think I like who I 'banged' Elliot" I retort.

"Guys. Like EWWWWWWWW! I don't need to hear about my brothers banging, and Elly you better not want to bang Ana. She is our sister in law. WAIT" She turns to look at me, her eyes wide, as if she realized that fact right now. " OH MY GOD. We should totally go shopping. We can buy shoes and clothes and make up. And I can totally be like your own fashion-" Thank you Elliot for slapping a hand over her mouth. I look at Christian bewildered. And he just winks at me. Looks like he is not going to help me with this one. Jerk!

I look at Mia again...she is looking at me with a lot of enthusiasm and I don't want to let her down by saying no.

I give a small smile, "Maybe later Mia"

Eventually they leave, and after a quick round of shower sex, Christian and I step out of the bathroom wrapped in towels. Can I just say that the man has the hands and mouth of a god! I go into his closet where I left some clothes so if anyone sees it, it will seem like I am his actual wife. I turn around to ask him if he can step out of the closet, so I can dress only to be met by a ...sight.

"Grey, tuck that..thing away" I squeal before covering my eyes quickly and turning around. I hear him chuckle before moving closer to me. Smug bastard!

"Did you cover it Grey?" I demand.

"Baby, you did not just call my dick a 'thing'. One does not simply call something that does wonders a 'thing.' Besides, I am doing the world a favor by not 'tucking it away'" He replies smugly, pulling my hands away from my eyes and turning me around. I stare into his eyes, trying to avoid looking down to a part that I know is hanging out.

"Oh really Grey, how so?"

"Just imagine all the tears all the tears I am saving from women all around the world. Come on baby. Look down, you know you want to" he teases.

"Has anyone told you you are a cocky asshole?" I ask sweetly, slapping his chest. He grasps my wrist tightly and stands frozen.

"Christian? Christian...are you ok?" The glazed look he had in his eyes passes and he looks at me. I then realize that it probably was a trigger to a panic attack or something. I saw the cigarette burns on his chest and back, but I just didn't ask anything about it. Fuck I am so stupid.

"I am so sorry Christian. Christian?"

He gives me a tight smile. "It's ok. It didn't hurt. Come on, I want to choose your panties"

I immediately flush. "Wh..What?" He just smirks, mirth floating in his eyes. He steps around me, opening the drawer, and picking out a grey lace pantie and bra set, along with a grey garter and stockings. He then moves to one my dresses, picking out a grey form fitting dress that ends a little above my knees with a darker grey detailing near the sides.

"Why should I even put them on Grey?"

"Because I am the birthday boy. Aren't I? Now, I'm sure there is a rule that says the wife has to do whatever the husband says on his birthday in the marriage handbook or some shit like that" He gives me a lopsided grin, and I can't say no.

I blush even more when he hands me the clothes and tells me to put them on. Giving me a kiss, he walks out of the closet, probably so I'll be a little bit more comfortable. I mean just because we had sex, doesn't mean I was going to prance around naked in front of him. Jeez!

* * *

When lunch time rolls around, I pull up at GEH in my Maserati, making people stare and walk in. Christian and I had made plans to meet up for lunch, and go for a ride on his bike, which Taylor completely freaked out about because of security, but we assured him, it was only for some days, and not everyday. And, because I couldn't sit on a bike with a dress on, I had changed into an off shoulder peach colored shirt and some blue short shorts with wedges instead of my pumps. People stop and stare when I walk in the lobby because with my outfit, I don't fit in with the rest of the people who are all dressed in suits.

I walk up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I am here to see Mr. Grey." She scans me with a demeaning look.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asks icily. _Bitch!_

"No, I am-"

"Doesn't matter, you need an appointment. Though by the looks of it, you will never get one" she interrupts. _Does he actually hire these snotty tramps?_

Before Sawyer, who is standing a few feet from me, cuts in, I hold my hand up. I dial Christian's number.

"Ana" he says, his voice husky. "Are you here?"

"Yes I am Christian" I make a point of saying 'Christian' right in front of the receptionist. "But, I have to ask. Do you hire these bitches or does someone else. Because apparently my clothes from_ Neiman Marcus_ and the _Maserati_ I just drove are simply not enough to ever even see you." I make sure to enunciate some of my words , still standing in front of the troll to make sure she heard me. She just looks at me with wide eyes. _Yeah take that!_

He takes a second to respond. "I'll be right down."

I stand in front of the receptionist trying to prevent my smug smile form coming out. But, what can I say? The keyword was trying.

True to his word, within a few minutes Christian storms into the lobby with Taylor following close by making everyone stop what they are doing and stare. Oh my. He had changed into dark jeans and a navy blue shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbow. He can pull of a suit like the sexiest man alive, but this...there are no words. As he approaches me, his face softens into a smile. He grabs me by my waist, and pulls me into a deep kiss. I don't even know how long we stand there locked in a passionate embrace because I am melting like a puddle, but I definitely heard the gasp of the stupid receptionist. Seriously, does she not know who I am.

We pull apart, and I notice everyone is still staring. Christian gives me a grin before turning to the receptionist with a harsh glare.

"Tell me Ms. Walker, do you know who she is?" he growls.

"Sir, I don't..."

"Well, it is obvious you don't educate yourself very well. This women who you said might never actually get to see me is the wealthiest women in the United States. She is the billionaire CEO of Steele Inc., and my wife. Do you know who the fuck Anastasia Steele is?" he screams. She pales, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Consider yourself fucking fired Ms. Walker. Pack your bags and get out." Everyone is still staring as she starts sputtering. "Get back to work. I don't pay you to stand and stare people" That's when the crowd quickly breaks and leaves the lobby.

He turns to me with a smile. "Let's go baby"

* * *

Lunch and the ride was absolutely amazing, although Taylor was freaking out shitless when we disappeared for a little, but all was well. Right now, I am Escala waiting along with the Greys for Christian to come home for his Birthday dinner. Mia is bouncing behind the wall with everyone else like an energizer bunny, while I am standing in the foyer.

I finally hear the elevator ping, and Christian steps out. His face breaks into a smile when he sees me standing in the foyer. I move forward, jumping into his waiting arms, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Hi" I smile shyly.

"Hi" he says equally softly.

"Happy Birthday" The Greys scream as they come out form behind the wall. Oh, I forgot they were there for a second.

I notice his face transition from shock to anger when he notices that Carrick is here.

"What are you doing here dad?" he says calmly, but the anger beneath the calm facade is evident.

"Christian-" I try to say, but he completely ignores me.

"You called my wife a whore and a gold digger when she is anything but. Do you expect me to welcome you with open arms?" he growls.

Carrick hangs his head in shame. "Christian, I know I was wrong. And, ...I regret my words. I am sorry."

"Yeah well-"

"Christian" I say sternly. Grabbing onto his arm I pull him out of earshot.

"Ana he completely disrespected-"

"I know what he did Christian. And, he apologized" Christian looks at me questioningly. "Yesterday morning...I didn't go to a site...I went to Bellevue. For this" I point to where his family is located.

"Listen. Thank you for defending me. You don't know how much that means to me. Much more that what you think it means. But, he is your father, and you are a family. Don't let this come in between you guys, because family is forever. They will always stand by you no matter what. They are the ones that are going to be there for you, because they love you unconditionally. I have accepted his apology. Doesn't mean I am going to forget, but I've accepted it. Now, it is your turn to make up."

"But-"

"No buts Christian. Today is your birthday. Be happy, enjoy with your family, that's what I called them here for, and make up with your dad...because believe it or not, he cares for you...a lot. Ok?"

He sighs deeply before looking into my eyes. "Alright" he breathes. I can't help the smile that comes on to my face. We walk back to where his family is, and he greets everyone more warmly. Especially, his mother. They move into the dining room and I notice Grace linger behind, and she walks up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I've never seen him like this. He seems so happy with you. Thank you Anastasia. " She engulfs me in a hug.

"Just Ana. And, I am the lucky one Grace" I tell her.

They all take a seat in the dining room, but I stop by the kitchen to ask Gail if she could leave my dinner in my study that Christian had made for me.

When I walk back into the dining room, everyone is waiting for me. But, I can't be here. I am not part of this family. I am an outcast, and I know it. Besides, Christian needs to mend the bonds in his family right now.

I walk up to Christian leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Enjoy dinner ok? And talk to them. They care about you." Just when I am about to leave, he grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he whispers.

I run a hand through his hair lightly shaking my head. I whisper into his ear. "This is your night, your family Christian. I can't be here."

"Yes you can"

"No, I can't. Besides, I have a meeting in 5 minutes" It is an excuse, but I purposely planned a meeting at this time so Christian can't force me to stay somewhere where I don't belong.

I look up to see everyone watching our exchange, probably not even hearing our words. Grace and Mia have tears in their eyes.

"Excuse me, I have a meeting in 5 minutes." I murmur. But, in a better tone, with fake brightness, I say "Enjoy your dinner"

With that I leave. I leave the image of a family who cares about each other. I leave the image of a perfect family.

* * *

**CPOV**

Ana was perfect. She really is. I never celebrated my birthday before because I never felt like it was a day that was meant to be celebrated. Born to a crack whore..yayayayay! Yeah right. But, her surprise yesterday, all those thoughtful gifts, especially the rose...I've never been more elated. I've never felt more loved and cherished especially by a person, especially one who hasn't even known me for 2 weeks. She is so kind, so caring, not hating the world after what was done to her. And, most of all, I couldn't believe she was still a virgin, on that night. I've never felt more disgusted with myself with the way I spoke to her, treating her like a slut, when she was anything but. And, although, I got to 'make it up' to her. I don't know if it will ever be enough, because losing her virginity should have been hard for her, especially with the oh so lovely welcome I gave her. And after everything, she is still here, wanting me to make amends with my family. But the thing is, although it wasn't real, I've never felt more proud to call her my wife. Then I remember what Elliot told me this morning before he left.

"Be careful Christian, you might not even see her after these 6 months. I know you care about each other, but I don't want you to be hurt ."

I watch her leave the dining room and then I turn to look at my are staring at me like I am an alien. Weird.

"You really love her don't you?" My mother asks while we are eating. I am not sure about love, but because we are supposed to be in 'love,' I nod and tell her 'yes, mom' after casting a glance at Elliot.

"I am so proud of you Christian" my mom sniffles. Oh god. I don't know how to handle that. But, I know she is because she has never actually seen me with a woman before although I have my fuck buddies - they are private-they probably thought I was gay.

"Thanks mom"

It is awkward as we continue to eat. Elliot breaks the silence after a while.

"Bro is that a new watch?"

I can't help the smile when looking at Ana's gift.

"Yup. Ana got it for me." I hold it up for them to see.

"Christian. Wow. A gold and platinum watch, a Kawasaki, what else did you get for your birthday bro?" Elliot's jaw is down, eyes wide. Yep, my wife is aaawweeessooommee. I do a mental cheer.

"2 tickets to a mariners game - VIP section" I don't mention the rose - way too private for me.

"Damn" My family looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it was really thoughtful" And then comes the Mia storm.

"WOW brother. That's amazing. Ana is so cool, and the best thing she cares about you a lot. But, I am still upset I didn't get to come to your wedding, and Elliot did. I mean how could you-"

"ANDREW YOU FUCKING RETARD. DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN? WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?" I hear Ana yell from her study.

"Excuse me" I mutter before quickly getting up and walking over to her study. I feel my family following behind me.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU FUCKTARD. YOU ARE FUCKING FIRED. SO GET THAT LAZY ASS OUT OF MY COMPANY. I WANT EVERYTHING CLEARED OUT BY TOMORROW. GET THE FUCK OUT" I hear something shatter against the door. I turn back to see my family looking at me with shock written all over their faces.

I cautiously open the door.

"Ana?"

**AN" IMPORTANT! Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner..but my entire chapter deleted. I had to rewrite it. The party is not done yet..but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So here is a little something before the rest of the party. This the family part of it. Tell me what you think. Sorry for mistakes, I know this is not my best chapter, but I am still hoping you like it. PLEASE tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. By the way...I am ont waiting for a lot of reviews or anything to update...it's just I have a lot on my plate right now. So, updating is difficult. Hopw you guys understand. PLEASE PLEASE Revview. Try to reach 390?**

**THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, I appreciate you guys being so patient with me. School has been awful, and I play tennis too, so I come home at 8 everyday and then I have to finish my homework and I barely get 4 hours of sleep. And weekends are filled with work. I apologize for not updating when I said I would. I am really really sorry. So, here you go:**

**APOV**

Fucking Bastard.

He has been so incompetent it makes me want to rip my hair out. I don't even know who hired him. I need everything to be perfect, especially in this matter and this idiot has gone and screwed it up last time. When he screwed up on my last deal, I gave him a chance. This time no fucking way. I throw my phone against the door and hear it shatter. I turn around and face the wall to ceiling windows, running a hand through my hair. The repercussions of what the idiot did was something that I will never tolerate.

I don't hear the door open, but I hear Christian's voice pulling me out of my thoughts. "Ana?"

I turn around to see him in the room with his family behind him. Shit! Is this room not soundproof? Great. One more thing to add to my misery right now. I feel so bad I interrupted their dinner.

I see them all stare at the ground at the broken pieces of my phone, and then look at me with shock, almost as if they didn't expect me to get that angry. I curl my lips into a smile that doesn't reach my eyes. I know it doesn't. I've seen it myself in the mirror more times than I can remember trying to assure myself that everything in my life is perfect.

I walk towards Christian and plant a kiss on his cheek. Just like the perfect wife. I watch as a smile plays on his lips. It breaks my heart. I hope he doesn't think that I did it because that's how I feel. _Oh come on Ana, you know you do _a small part of me thinks. No. It's because I need to play the part of a perfect wife in front of his family. I am almost happy that this is only lasting for 6 months. I can never be the perfect wife that he deserves. He deserves so much more than me. So much more than a broken shell of a person trying to find an escape.

"Is everything ok?" he asks. His eyebrows are furrowed. I don't like that look. I never want him to be worried about me. No, he shouldn't care about me. I don't deserve it and at the end of the six months, it is only going to be so much harder.

"Yes."

"Woah Ana Banana. Remind me to never make you mad again" Elliot grins. I am going to miss him. Especially his humor.

"Funny Elliot"

I turn to Christian again who is watching us with a smile. I think he likes that at least one person gets along with me in his family.

"I need your phone" He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his smart phone.

I dial Percy's number. He picks up on the first ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Percy, it's Ana. Listen I need you to send me a new phone with all my previous contacts."

"Sure Ana. What happened?

"Andrew happened"

"Ohhh..." Yeah he understands

"Make sure he gets out of my building by 8 tomorrow morning or ask security to escort him out. By the way. I need my jet to be ready at Sea Tac by 2 in the morning. I need to fly to New York. And there will be a flight to Sierra Leone from New York soon. So tell Max to be ready. Thanks"

"Alright. Bye Ana" I end the call to see Christina staring at me with a hard gaze.

"Why are you leaving at 2 in the morning?"

"I need to go to New York" He narrows his eyes at me.

"I know. But why?"

"Does it matter?" I am not used to the scrutiny. I am not used to answering to people. And frankly, I don't want to answer, I know its petty, but it makes me feel like I am going to be controlled.

"Yes it matters Anastasia" he grinds out.

"Christian..." Grace tries to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from yelling, but he shrugs it off.

"It doesn't matter, and I am going to my office right now. I need to pick up some files. I'll be back by midnight" I try to move past him, but he grabs my upper arm in a tight grip, and it sets me off.

"Anastasia"

"Fucking hell Christian. Get off of me. You are not the boss of me. I will do what I want."

I push him away and walk through his family, who are all standing there, watching me. I still don't know what they think of me. But, I think I just may have earned some negative points. I shrug the thought off.

"Elliot, can you come here?" I ask while I am grabbing my keys. He walks toward me with no humor in his eyes.

"What the heck Ana. Can't you just tell him why you are leaving. He is worried you know" I know. I really did. But, I don't want him to get attached and I don't want to answer to anyone.

"I know. It doesn't matter. Can you just bring Christian to the Mile High. I'll wait there. I just need to pick up some files." Without waiting for a reply, I pull on my heels and stroll into the elevator. I can feel all their gazes on me. But I don't turn back. Not once.

**IMPORTANT  
**

I know a lot of have been asking about the preview. It still has a long way to go. But here is another preview that is probably approaching in probably a couple of chapters.

_"It's fine. Truth hurts. Don't apologize." It hurts. A lot. It hurts like a bitch. I felt like his words slapped me, and I finally felt that I would never belong in this world. No matter how much money I make, no matter how much I try to prevent myself from getting hurt by building walls around me, I know that I will never have anyone for me. _

_"Ana."_

_"I said not to worry about it. It's fine. I am sorry for butting in. It wasn't my business. I won't do it again. Excuse me_."

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I promise the next update would be much quicker and longer. This was just something that I though you guys might like. **


	18. Chapter 18

**APOV**

I'm waiting anxiously. I really hope that Christian likes the party that I had put together for him. After I had practically walked out of his penthouse, I went to my office to grab some files on the issue that Andrew fucked up on, and then I had come to the Mile High to wait with the guests for Christian.

"Hey, stop. You are going to rip your hands apart." Kate's voice comes from behind me.

"I don't know Kate. I don't know if he will like this, and to be honest I really want him to like it. He hasn't had a birthday party since he was nine, so clearly there is something he doesn't like about them right?"

Kate gives me a small comforting smile that really doesn't do much. "It'll be fine Ana. Don't worry. Besides if it doesn't, you can always show him the party in the sheets." She gives me a wink. I can't help the flush that creeps on me when I remember what we did today morning in the shower, and I see her eyes widen.

"ANA! Did you sex with him?" she whisper shouts. Great! Wonderful Kate. Tell the whole world will you?

"Stop being so crude Kate" I chastise. She looks at me incredulously.

"What do you want me to say? Here, did you bump uglies? Did you do the _deed_? Does that help?"

"God Kate. Really? No it doesn't. You know you are the only, and I mean the only person who can talk to me like this and get away with it." I shake my ahead at her.

"You know you love me. Now, tell me. How good is he in bed? Oh god, he is not like those men who look really good and can't even last a minute is he?"

"Shut up Kate. He is good"

"Good? Like good as in grandpa good or like toe curling, mind blowing good?" She is not going to stop. Jesus.

"Fine, toe curling, mind blowing, body numbing good alright. Now, be quiet they are going to be here any time soon!"

As expected, Christian and Elliot walk in very soon followed by their family. At first Christian doesn't notice as he is engaged in a deep conversation with Elliot. But, when he looks up, his face is absolutely priceless. It morphs from shock to anger to...admiration, and his mouth slightly parts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mr. GREY/CHRISTIAN" everyone cheers. He puts on a charming smile, one that he gives to the outsiders. It's so fake that I can tell from across the room, but I am not sure if anyone else notices it. He scans the crowd for until his gaze lands on my face. Everyone parts, so that there is a direct path between me and Christian. His face is graced by soft features, but as he approaches me, I notice the traces of anger and shock linger in his eyes. He lifts my chin up, and in a smooth move captures my lips with his. _It's for show Ana. Remember that. He feels nothing, absolutely nothing for you. _He pulls away from the gentle kiss and rests his forehead on mine.

"You do realize you didn't have to create a scene at home to accomplish this right?" He doesn't realize that what happened was not for a show. That was...me. He doesn't realize that is who I am...a detached cold human being.

"I-I..." I stumble. I don't know what to say.

"Thank you...for everything" he murmurs. With one last kiss, he parts, and addresses his friends and family.

"Thank you all so much!" That is all he is able to say before Elliot interrupts with a wide grin on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the birthday baby [cue Christian's glare as the crowd laughs] and his beautiful wife to dance"

Locked Away by Adam Levine comes on

Christian wraps an arm around mine and leads me to the middle of the dance floor. I clasp my hands around his neck while his are around my waist and we move..slowly, gently...lovingly to the somewhat fast paced beat of the song. We are dancing to our own music as we stare into each other's eyes.

_If I should you my flaws. If I couldn't be strong, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

I am scared. So scared of hurting this man who has wormed his way into my life in this short period of time. I am a monster...trash..If I let him in any more than I already have, I am only going to burden him. I don't deserve him at all, I tell my self. "_6 months Ana. Only 6 more months"_

_Baby would you say goodbye, would you tell me right now?_

"Elliot told me you haven't had a birthday party since you were 9. Why?" I whisper. I see his eyes droop and he sighs, turning his face away as he stares into the crowd that is dancing around us.

"I'll tell you when we get home alright. You deserve to know" There is it again...home. Is it my home? When I think about this, I can't help but wonder if I will ever have a home. Pathetic, I know. But, I couldn't help it.

And there we are. Two ruthless business moguls dancing together in business attire like we are in love, when in reality, it is simply a business contract.

* * *

_1 Hour Later..._

He thrust into me hard, holding himself up on his forearms. I could see the strain on his face, and he leaned down and captured my nipple with his mouth, nipping it before licking to soothe the pain.

I moaned out, dragging my nails down his back.

"Harder. Harder Christian" I panted. I could feel him pick up the pace, trying to ram into with more intensity. I knew we will both have bruises tomorrow at the rate we were going at it. Suddenly he stopped, and he pulled away from my nipple with a stricken look on his face.

"Condom" I could feel his panic.

"Birth control. Its fine. Keep going" I reassured him. His shoulders sagged with relief and he resumed his sinful thrusting, grinding into me between every few. This time, instead of sucking my nipple, his lips met mine. I responded quickly, moving mine against his. And one particularly hard thrust led me to gasp into his mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. He traced my lips with his tongue, before meeting my own.

I could feel the pleasure increasing, taking me to he peak.

"Come with me Ana. Come on" he groaned.

His hand moves down to my clit, circling it and rubbing it hard enough to make me scream out. "Now" he commands, and we come together gloriously. I could feel the warmth inside me as his own release coats my insides. He rests his forehead against mine before, rolling to the side, pulling me along with him, with him still inside me.

We stare into each other's eyes. And as awfully romantic it may sound, it...kind of wasn't. It was as if we were trying to analyze each other, trying to figure out out personalities, and flaws. There was no love here. Only lust, and some trust.

He speaks up, breaking the silence.

"It was during my ninth birthday when someone said to me..'AWW...Your birth mother must be so proud of such a wonderful little boy' For some reason, that struck home. I-I...I don't tell you this, and I don't exactly tell everyone but...I..I trust you. Ok?" He didn't let me speak, but kept going, revealing a part of himself to me. "So long story short. She was a prostitute and a drug addict, her pimp used to abuse me, which is why I never let anyone touch me. And then she died when I was 4. So when, someone said that, I was reminded of a time when my birth mother left me to die basically. If she was proud of me...or if she even cared...why did she let all that happen? I felt like I didn't deserve to live if my mother hated me so much that she left me. I hated my birthdays ever since...it was a day that wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to live. I..."

I silence him with a deep kiss.

"I am sorry. I am not going to pity you because I know you don't want that...But, I am sorry that you felt that way. I told you this today morning, and I will continue to tell you this...You deserve to be happy, for who you are. Your birth mother doesn't represent you. And you know what? There are so many people that care about you...Elliot, Mia, Grace, your dad...even Taylor...I-I am not sure if I will be with you forever...but just be happy..ok?"

"What about you then?"

"What about me?"

"It's not like you are happy either-"

"Don't go there Christian"

"Why not? Why are you so tied down to your past, huh? Is it-"

"Don't. I know you think you get it...but you really don't."

"Tell me Anastasia. Make me understand"

"I-I...Later ok? I just want to be with you for the time we have left before I leave" His arms harden around me.

"Leave?" he growls.

"You heard me when I was on the phone right...I am leaving to go to New York and then I have to go to Africa" He pushes me away so he can see my face

"So that wasn't part of the whole surprise thing huh...?"

"No it wasn't...that was real. I run a charity where we donate money, clothing, food and also help provide jobs..anything really to kids in Sierra Leone, and other parts of Africa as well. The idiot Andrew...who used to be the head of that department fucked up again...he messed up and now those kids and families that were dependent on this are now suffering because of his actions...And, I need to clean this up...so that they don't suffer...I can't let them"

He tugs me closer to his chest, and I wrap my arms around his middle while I listen to his heartbeat. "I know you won't...I get it. When will you be back?"

"I don't know...hopefully between 2-4 weeks"

"Ok. But next time...it would be nice if you could explain instead of yelling at me that it is not my business"

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry...I am just not used to being asked why and all that from other people...I guess it made me feel controlled for a second"

I lied. That is only part of the reason. The other half was that we were way to personal already..sharing our pasts and all that...if he got involved in everything...the harder it is going to be for me to leave him at the end of this 6 months. I don't think I could handle it.

"It's fine." I guess that's what caused my eyes to water for a second. By no means did I cry...but I could feel that pang in my chest when he said that. The fact that he was ok with how I was feeling...like he understood. He didn't hate me for who I made myself out to be.

* * *

We left at 1:30...We both got up, dressed and everything quietly. I insisted that he did't have to come, but he did anyways...which made me smile. He chalked it up to playing the role of a good husband..but I could tell it was something else.

When I had to leave on the plane, and started towards it...he grasped my arm quickly, and turned me around, pulling me into his chest. I could never forget those grey eyes that he looked at me with. He pulled me in for a lasting kiss. One where there was no lust, but one of comfort, hope and longing. It was the best kiss he had given me...and I knew that I would cherish it for the rest of my life...because it showed that he cared. There was someone who cared.

Leaning his forehead against mine, he spoke quietly. "Come back to me"

And without thinking, I said "I will. Always." Only, if I knew what those words meant at that time.

**AN:Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me. There is so much more to this story...and I hope you are all really excited. I am extremely busy right now...school, standardized testing...and other applications. JESUS! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...Ill try my best to update as soon as possible. I am not happy leaving you guys unsatisfied...so I WILL TRY MY BEST PROMISE!**

**ALSO...IF THERE IS ANY PART OF A CHARACTER OR PLOT THAT YOU DON"T LIKE...WRITE IT IN THE REVIEWSLET ME KNOW. I WILL SEE IF I CAN CHANGE IT FOR YOU. NO GUARANTEES. BUT IT WILL BE CONSIDERED**


	19. Chapter 19

HEY GUYS! **THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER POSTEDCHAPTER 18** For some reason it is not showing up as updated. but it is!

SO PLEASE READ IT. TELL ME HOW IT IS...REVIEW AND WHAT NOT. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES...I didn't have time to proofread.

LUNA


End file.
